Kiddnaped at the Bank
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: Bella gets off of Work to go to the Bank and meets a mysterious and handsome man. But she doesnt expect to become his hostage and then be some one he kidnaps. What will happen to her? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped at the bank By: Warrior Girl11

Chapter 1: Waiting and Surpises BPOV

I -Bella Swan- was sitting in the bank waiting to cash in my pay check. My number was 87 and they were only at 36 so I was going to be here for a while. I was getting bored from waiting so long so I decided to text Angela.

Hey Ang, do u want 2 go 2 San Jose's 2nite -B

Hey B, sure what time do u leav work? -A

im at the bank right now and its 445 so lets meet there at 630 k? -B

Sure gtg bye -A

I then played a few phone games and then got bored again. I looked around me and saw an old women with lots of rings and jewlery on,  
looking at her watch, and then I saw a set of parents and their daughter sitting snd talking.

"Hello, I just came here to get some money but..um... would you like to go out sometime?" I turned around and saw next to me on this small leather couch a tall man with bronze hair and green eyes.

Isabella Swan but call me Bella" I said with a smile

He then leaned up against me and whispered in my ear " A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be in a bank alone, so i'm going to give you a minute to leave and come another time." and with that he got up and went a stood by the door.

Before I had time to even think about what he had just said I heard a gun shot. I looked towards the door and saw Edward and 4 other men with a guns in their hands. I was in trouble! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hostage BPOV

"Now Do not get startled just listen to what we say and you won't get hurt" Edward said and then I just relised what I had done! I gave my number to a criminal.

"Now I want women and children on the left side if the building and men on the right and anybody who has a cell phone take it out right now!" a huge figure yell and I was instantly scared.

I didn't move because I was on my side. I had my cell phone out when Edward came and talked to me so he knew I had a cell phone. Then I saw 2 people from Edwards group.

"Laurent, you get that side and I'll get this side there is some one i'm going to talk to and remember take the phone and tie their hands with the rope so they can't move them." Edward said coming towards me and I started hyproventilating.

"ok" I heard from the black figure with dread locks.

I looked down at the ground when Edward tapped on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

" Bella, you should have listened to me, now you get to be my hostage,  
and give me your cell phone and I know you have it so don't try to hid it from me." I handed him my cell phone.

"Well I thought you were good with your crooked smile, bonze haired, and green eyes." He started to get the rope straight.

" Well I have a feeling we are going to be very close for a while and I'm not taking any chances so give me your ankles." He bent down and grabbed my ankles but I jerked away.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked.

" Well I was told to tie your ankles and wrist because I talked to you before all this happened. So I would listen to me, I would not want to use my gun would I?" he said and then grabbed my ankles again.

"Fine" I said and he was right he did have the gun.

He tied my ankles very tightly, so tight I whimpered and he just laught at me and then he double knoted them and then did my hands.

"Ok Bella i'm going to go do my work,Jasper will come and get you when we move people to different rooms, ok sweetie,"Edward said like I was a dog well somebody is going to get a cold shoulder for a he left to go to meet with his friends.

"Ok listen up everybody I want all the women and children that do not have their ankles tied, to stand and follow James here, *pointed to a blond with a ponytail* and don't try any thing because I'll be behind you" Edward said and then took the other women and children away.

All the kids were crying in all my 24 years I had never seen a child act like that.

"ok all you men follow me and this time Emmet will be behind you" all the men left with a huge man that must be Emmet follwed them with a gun pointed at them.

Then a honey blond walked over to me and picked me up and took me to a refreshment room where 2 other people sat. A women and a man.

"Stay here" he said angryly droping me on the ground, "Edward will be back later" he left and locked the door behind him.

"Hey i'm Jessica" a brown headed girl said to me but I did not feel like talking to her.

"Bella"

"O so why are you in here you don't work here?"

"I talked to one of them and they think I know to much."

"oh sorry" Then the door opened and James stepped in and said "Stanley, come here!"

"Good-bye and good luck"She said

" you too" but it was too late she was gone.

After a few minutes I started to cry.

"hey, i'm Mike" The boy with childish features beside me said.

"ok i'm Bella" I said.

"Bella now there is a computer in my office and if you unlock the computer it unlocks the vault and since you are the only one person I can tell, I'm going to tell you" Mike said to me like he was going to die.

"ok"

"1-6-3-9" he said like he was afriad.

"Newton" James called and Mike got up and went and then 5 minutes later I heard a gunshot and I knew I was doomed then I cried myself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Being a Captive is hard BPOV

I woke up to some one shaking me and tears dried on my face.

"Bella wake up" Edward said. I opened my eyes to Edward in front of me.

"What?" I said annoyed I just wanted to sleep.

"Get up"he yelled at me.

" can't tied up remember" he then picked me up and put me in a chair.

"Now would you like some food?" he asked me.

"that would be nice but can you untie me?"

" sure but don't even try to get out of the room gun remember" he said pointing to the gun and then untied my wrist but not my ankles.

"I'm not dumb" I said still annoyed.

"what ever here" he handed me some cereal.

-shawtys like a melody in my head-

"hello" I heard Edward answer his phone.

"ya we have a few problems"

"well I made contact with a girl named Isabella Swan look her up there might be some useful info on her. shes very interesting."

"another problem is that non of us can figure out the passcode"

"ok, i'll call you when we have tried bye!" with that he hung up.

"that was my boss and he says that he wants you to do some thing"

"what?"

"You have to try and figure out the passcode so hurry up and eat!"

"fine" I can't believe I have type in the passcode for their work but I will have to do it if I want to live. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting the money and Calling the Boss BPOV

"ok give me your hands" I gave him my hands and he tied them hard and I whimpered again. I thought I was going to cry again but I had to keep it tough.

He then picked me up and walked through the lobby I once relaxed in but looked at the curtains and saw red and blue lights, thank God Charlie is out there, and he took me to a big office and then sat me down in a leather chair behind a big desk that had a computer in front of it. This must be the computer Mike was talking about.

"Whats she doing in here?"the one named James asked.

" The boss wants her to try the passcode. I heard her and Newton whispering so they must have been talking about it," Edward said like it was obvious.

"oh" they all said and then Emmet came and walked over to me and untied the ropes from my they were off I rubbed my wrist.

" Ok Isabella listen to us and you won't get hurt."Jasper said calmly.

"Ya you wouldn't want to end up like Newton would you?" Emmet said and pointed towards the corner. Then I saw Mike with blood all over him,died.

"ok, I'll do it beside I don't want to die," I said sadly.

"Look at the screen of the computer and type in 4 numbers that you think it might be." Laurent said pointing to the computer screen.

I typed in 1-6-3-9 with no problem and then the door to the vault said 'access granted'. Then Jasper, Emmet, and James went in with large black bags and then I looked down.

"Laurent, tie her wrist again and put the cloth into her mouth," Jasper yelled at Laurent.

Laurent then came and tied my wrists again but not as tight as Edward does and then put the cloth in my mouth.

"I knew he told you Bella, I was just checking to see if you were wise apperenty you are and you have helped us with our business" said Edward picking up my chin so that I could see him, but all I did was look at him sadly and then he put my head down.

James walked out of the vault with a bag and put it on the floor and went back in. Then the next 10 minutes they kept on going back and forth bringing bags in.

"Is that all the files and money?" Edward asked them and they nodded.

"Ok I'm going to call the boss to see what he wants us to do" Edward said worryed.

"ok" Laurent said.

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed the number, while we all watched him.

"Hello boss"Edward said.

"Yes she knew the passcode because Newton told her it and she is sitting in a chair gaged and bounded"

"Really, she could really be worth something?" Edward said.

"Yes I got Chorofolm, rags, handcuffs, ropes, needles, and blindfolds,"  
Edward said and I got more worried, I had started crying. I might never see anybody again.

"Ok it will take us a while to get there so i'll keep you up dated so call me later Bye" Edward hung up and looked at me.

"Bella, he said he wanted us to bring you to him."Edward said.

I lost it there. I started crying and crying.

"I'll get the money set," James said not caring about anything.

"ok" Edward said. 


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own Twilight!*

Chapter 5: Hostage-being kidnapped and then an escape?  
BPOV

"Bella give me your ankles your going to have to walk" Edward said and untied my ankles but keeping me gaged and my hands tied.

"Are ya'll ready?" Edward asked.

"yep" everyone said but not me I was a hostage.

"Bella you don't have a choice, so stand up." Edward said. I stood up and Edward came and retied my hands behind my back and walked me to the door.

Emmet and Laurent came and stood on each side of me with Edward holding the rope tightly and close to him causeing my back to be in his chest and held a gun to my head that made me scared.

We walked out and I heard Edward begin his speach, "If you tell us to do anything poor Ms. Swan will have to deal with that now back away and let us get to our car before anything happens to Ms. Swan." Edward forced me in a direction of his car with Emmet and Laurent holding on to my upper arms.

I looked down at the ground and then looked up and saw that my father was standing there with his gun down and Angela beside him crying, I then saw my father mouth 'I love you' and then all I could do was nod my head in agreement.. I was crying when we reached a 3ft of the ground black van. Jasper went to the drivers seat and James went to the passenger seat. Emmet and Laurent went to the side doors of the van and Edward open the the back doors and put me up in a seat and then he jumped in and sighed.

Jasper started the car and Emmet tied my ankles up again while Laurent replaced the ropes around my wrist with handcuffs infront of me.

I was still crying and they had but a new cloth in my mouth this time.

"Ok the boss told me to send a picture of you to him so look at the camera Bella" Edward said and then he took the picture and sent it.

-shawtys like a melody in my head-

"Hello" I looked up and saw Edward talking on his cell.

"what did you think about the picture?"

"I know she is very interesting"

"ok what do you want us to do?"

"We are leaving Forks, Washington"

"ok,I'll call you tomorrow morning Bye." Edward hung up.

"Bella we are going to have to drug you so you aon't see the signs of where we go, Emmet get the cloth" Wow they are going to drug me.

Edward then took the cloth out of my mouth. I then shut my mouth tightly.

"Open your mouth Bella" I kept my mouth shut tightly.

"Bella Open your mouth now, I have other ways to do this and this will be simple if you listen" Edward said angryly. So I decided I would push some more with my mouth shut.

"Thats it, Emmet pinch her nose and give me the cloth" Edward said still angry.

Emmet pinch my nose, cutting off my air suppy so I had no choice but to open my mouth for air.

"There you go Bella, night night" Edward said and waved the cloth in front of me, then I started to get drowsy and the last thing I heard was Edward telling Jasper where to go but all I heard was 'Base 10' and that told me that these people were very powerful to have at least 10 bases and then the darkness took me away.

I woke up with a killer headache probally from the drugs they had given me. I looked down and saw my ankles were untied but my wrist weren't untied.

I also looked around and saw I was still in the van but alone. So I decided I would take advantage of this time and escape. I stood up and pulled on the handle but it was locked.

I climbed up towards the drivers seat and hit the button and the locks all clicked. I pulled on the handle and the door opened.

I climbed out and saw that we were at a Sam's Pit Shop, I looked towards the store and saw Emmet looking right at me.

He then pointed at me and they all started to come out of the store and I made a run for it. I saw that there were no cars I could flag down so I started to run down the street.

"Shoot her feet, Shoot her feet" I heard somebody yell. I had already ran at least 20 meters and they were close behind me.

I heard a gun shot and I fell down in agony, screaming, I could not move my feet. The dart that they used most of shut down my mucles and give me pain at the same time.

Emmet came up to me and tried to tie my ankles again but couldn't because I was squirming so much.

"Isabella, stay still!" Emmet yelled at me, but I kept moving.

"James come and help me she won't stay still" Emmet said annoyed.

"Oh Big Emmet can't even handle a girl that is 2 times smaller than he is"  
James laughed at him.

"Please let me go! I haven't done anything to you! I don't deserve this!  
Let me go! NOW!" I screamed and started to cry. I hadn't done any thing to deserve this.

"Stop squirming or we will put you out again, and you would not want that right?" Jasper said as he, Edward, Laurent, and James joined us.

"It hurts so much," I cried out.

"Well that what you get and maybe next time you will think before you do, Emmet hand her to me and I will carry her" Edward said and took me from Emmet. Then we walked to the van and Edward put a cloth in my mouth and then retied my ankles tightly.

"Where to now?" Jasper asked while putting his seatbelt on and cranking the car.

"Well its 10:15pm right now so lets stop in get some rest" Edward said. 


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own any thing! and R&R!***

Chapter 6: Why? and the plan!  
BPOV

My eyes widen. Edward had came and met me about 5pm so I have been gone for at least 5 hours. Angela was suppose to meet me at supper at 6:30pm, so she must know.

I raised my hand and Laurent took the cloth out of my mouth.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked. I felt pain me cry out loud "AAAAAHHHHH"

"You just did" Emmet laughed and Edward glared at him and Laurent nodded and motioned me to go on.

I was still crying " Why did *sniff* your boss want *sniff* me to come *sniff* with you?*sniff*"I said looking at the ground.

"Pull off at this exit, Jasper!" Edward told Jasper.I turned around to look at the signs but Emmet turned me back to where I was before and all I saw was the word, Oregan.

"No no Isabella," Emmet scolded.

"Back to her question,"said Laurent.

"Bella we can't tell you the answer to that" Edward said, "Jasper pull into that Walmart area."

"Why?" I asked. pain. I cryed out in pain again. "OOWW" But it seemed like they didn't care.

"Why what?" Edward asked me calmly.

"Why are we going to Walmart? and Why can't you tell me?" I yelled at him.

"Lower your voice Isabella we don't want anybody to hear us" James said to me. He was kind of harsh when he said it.

"I will do what I want and I do want them to hear me!" I yelled back.

"Laurent, gag her i'm tired of her mouth." Emmet said. Laurent then put a cloth in my mouth.

" Bella please be quiet, we actually Jasper and James are going into Walmart to get some new clothes for all of us. I can't tell you because the boss said you are very useful and then he told me strict orders to not tell you so i'm sorry." I started to cry again and looked at the ground while my captors talked about their plan.

"Ok Jasper and James will walk in like anybody would and get the items we need and make sure you get all the clothes and food, Laurent you will stand on the right side of the van and Emmet you are the left while I stay in here with Bella ok?" Edward said like a little kid trying to go over his war plan.

I heard 'oks' and then Edward went on."While i'm in hear I will pack our bags with the money,files, and things Bella might need if she misbehaves. When we all get back in here we will go to the hotel across the street. Bella, you will have to pretend to be my girlfriend and let me carry you since can't walk now and just to let you know if you try to walk you will just fall down and feel more pain. Then once we get to our rooms we will need some one to be in a room with Bella and guard her door. Who wants to guard her door because I am staying in the same room as her?"

" I will guard her door" Laurent said.

"ok then lets move" Edward said.

***Don't you just love Cliffys***


	7. Chapter 7

***Thanks for all of your reviews and support and I would love for you to tell your friends to read my stories and I hope you love this chapter***

Chapter 7: boyfriend & girlfriend and then to top it off Base 10 BPOV

I looked up and saw everybody left and I was with Edward. He then moved over to me and to the cloth out.

"you know Bella this could be our date since I kiddnapped you" Edward said.

I looked up and smiled at him and then he started to stroke my hair.

"I was wondering if you could not pretend to be my girlfriend and be my girlfriend" Edward asked inches from my face getting closer and closer.

I then kissed him wrapping my handcuffed wrist around his neck and he pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.

"sure" I said smiling.

"ok but we have to act like we hate each other from now on I will call you 'Isabella'"Edward said with a smile on his face he then sat me in my seat and was putting the gag back in my mouth when Emmet opened the door.

" Dude do you have our things ready? 'Cause Jasper called and said he was checking out." Emmet said and then left.

"ok i'll be done in a second" Edward said and started getting the stuff together.

When he was done he walked over to me and kissed my forehead and sat beside me and whispered "I love you" in my ear and then got up and sat in the seat across from me and I nodded my head.

Then Jasper, James, Emmet, and Laurent got into the car and handed everyone their bags that contained their clothes and food for the next few days.

When we got to the hotel Laurent unhooked my hands and Emmet undid my ankles and took the gag out.

"Isabella, Do not talk to anyone got it?" James asked

"Yes" I said and then something came up and hit me in the face causing me to collaspe onto the ground."ow" I cried out.

"I said do not talk!" James yelled.

Edward helped me up "Come on Isabella" and then he picked me up bridal style.

We walked into the Mariot Hotel with everyone else and Jasper walked up to the man at the desk.

"Hello I would 3 rooms for my 4 friends and one of their girlfriends" Jasper said politely.

"Yes, Here you are 12 keys 2 for each room you are on the 6th floor and are in rooms 604, 606, and 607 have a good night." the man said boredly and handed the keys to Jasper.

Jasper handed on to each person but me ofcourse and led us to our rooms.

Edward took us into room 606 and put me on the bed.

"Bella i'm going to go take a shower stay here, change, watch TV, whatever but do not try to leave. When are you going to take a shower?" Edward asked me.

"In the morning" I said.

He left and I changed into a par of gray sweats and an Hannah Montanna t-shirt nd got a pack of Goldfish out of my bag and curled up in bed and watched an episode of 'House'. Edward walked out of the bathroom with cute wet hair and walked over to me and got in bed with me kissed me.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you," Edward said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Edward Goodnight," I said and the darkness over up both.

I woke up in bed alone at 7:45am with a set of clothes and white converses next to me, I hope that 'boss' dude told them my sizes.  
Then Edward came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Bella," Edward said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Edward," I said and crawled up beside him.

"Bella, the boss called,"Edward said sadly.

"And," I said getting sad.

"We are going to the base today," Edward said.

"When do we leave?" I asked sadly knowing I would have to go back into that horrible van.

"8:30am So go take shower the boss wants you clean," Edward said picking me up and setting me on the floor. I don't feel any pain and I could stand now.

"Don't even try Bella, I know what you are thinking, now go take a shower and put these on," he said and then he handed me the sets of clothes and the shoes and kissed my forehead and then shooed me off to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, letting the hot water seep in, but at the 5 minute mark Edward said to get out. So I got out and got dressed in the all white clothes.

"Ok, I'm ready Edward," I said as he finished buttoning up his baby blue button up shirt.

"Ok Jasper,Emmet, and James are in the lobby checking out, so we are meeting them at the van. Now come here I want to do something before we meet them," Edward said and I walked over him and he wrapped him arms around my waist and started kissing me for the next minute and Laurent knocked on our door.

"James just called me and told me that they are at the van,Come On" Laurent said.

"Come on Isabella," Edward said loud enough for Laurent to hear.

"Ok," I said mopely.

We got our bags and went out the door, holding my hand like I was in trouble but I didn't care he was holding my then met up at the elevater with Laurent.

"Ah did Isabella behave last night?" he asked in a scolding position.

"Yes she was good and quiet and listened to everything I said" Edward said with no emotion.

Then the elevator dinged and then we stepped out walking to the doors like nothing was wrong . But I looked at the lady at the desk and she looked terrified.

When we got to the van, Edward lifted me up into the van and then went to go talk to Jasper about something while Laurent and Emmet put on handcuffs and put ropes around my ankles making me whimper again.

Edward came and sat beside me.

"Alright we should get there in about an 1 hour just to let you know," Jasper said.

Then there was an akward silence most of the time. They probally thought I was crazy smiling on second and then the next crying all the tears I had.

I was thinking about the good times at on time and then thought about where I was going and started crying. Then Jasper spoke up.

"We are almost there Isabella, we might want to go over what you will do when you get there. When we get there Emmet and Edward will take to your room. You will clean up yourself and find something nice in your closet.  
You have 20 minutes to do all of this. Then 2 of the 5 of us will come and get you and take you to meet the boss. When we get in there you will address him as sir. ok?" Jasper finished and I was crying again.

"ok" I said barely saying it but they heard me.

"Here we are Isabella" Edward said and then untied my feet while I looked out the window and saw a huge building and around it was a desert and it looks like we were in California.

I turned around and saw that everyone was out except me. I saw that I still had the handcuffs on.

"Come on Isabella" Emmet said and helped me out of the van. Emmet then stood on my right and Edward on my left, both holding onto the upper part of my arm, tightly.

We walked through the doors with both the bags of money and files and Jasper and Laurent leading and James following.

Inside the building it was like every kidnapping place you would see on TV.

Then Jasper, Laurent, and James turned at a corner and we kept on walking straight and then passed a man that was tall and muscled.

"Well, Well, Well, Look, Eddie is back from his mission with a little girl" the man said.

"I am not a little girl" I hissed at him.

"No need to get mad beautiful," he said as if he was hurt inside.

"Move Jacob no time for your games I have things to do and i'm not an Eddie, Good Bye," Edward said madly through his we started walking again.

Then we stopped at a white door and I watched Edward type in a passcode and remembered it-1-5-0-3-

He open the door revealing an all white room with a 3 single bed, 1 on the west wall, 1 on the north, and 1 on the south, with 2 girls, who looked at us but then Edward motioned them to do what they were doing.

Edward said."Emmet can you give us a second" Edward said and then Emmet left.

"Bella, I will see you in a little bit, I love you, he said and kissed me on my forehead and then left.

Then I heard an 'I knew you loved her' and then a 'ssshhh'.

Then a pixie sized girl pranced over to me "Hi i'm Alice, your with Edward?"

" Yes, and i'm Bella," I said.

"Rosalie, Why are you here?" said the blond haired, super model type girl who had just walked over.

"Hi i'm sorry I can't answer that right now because I don't have time because they told me they were coming back to get me in 15 minutes and I gotta change, Where is the closet?" I asked and then noticed they were wearing all white.

"Here I'll show you" Alice said and guided me over to the closet and handed me a white dress. "This will look perfect on you."

"We are in to clothes if we ask you if we can do you hair or pick out your clothes I would let us." Rosalie said evily.

" ok Is everything white?" I asked.

"yes they do that to keep up with us, they also put this brace on you"  
Rosalie said and then showed me a metal brace on her right ankle.

"Ok now where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Right here" Alice said and pointed beside her.

"Thanks" I said and went to go change.

I walked in to the bathroom and saw it was simple a white shower,sink, and toilet. I changed into the dress and used the bathroom and came out and saw Jasper and James standing there with Alice and Rosalie.

***I promise you will love the next chapter it is shorter but it is one of the most important parts***

**-warriorgirl11  
**


	8. Chapter 8

***Ok here is the IMPORTANT chapter, Thanks to all my fans I am wanting to get at least 7 reviews before the next chapter!, I still hope Rosaa is reading my story still, Thanks for helping me!***

**Here is some humor  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**I walk into the premire of Twilight-**

**Me: Hello Can I own Twilight?**

**Ms. Meyer: No you can't.**

**Me:Please?**

**Ms. Meyer: No Good-Bye! - walks away to her seat**

**leaving me crying.  
**

Chapter 8: Meeting the Boss BPOV

"Come on Isabella" Jasper said and I walked over to him and looked at Alice and Rosalie's face and saw Alice looked like she was in love and she was scared for me at the same time and Rosalie was just plain scared.

Jasper put handcuffs on my wrists and James grabbed my upper arm tightly making me cry.

"Listen to the boss and you won't get hurt," Jasper said. Then I started getting scared and tears started falling down my face silently and by the time we got to the door I was sobbing.

"Stop crying," James snapped at me but I couldn't help it, I was scared.

Jasper knocked on the door and I heard a 'come in' and then he opened the door and I saw a man that had brown eyes and black long hair. Jasper and James pulled me in and sat me in a leather chair in front of this man's desk.

I saw Edward, Laurent, and Emmet standing against the wall and Jasper and James guarding the door.

"Hello Isabella i'm Aro" the man said.

"*sniff* Hi *sniff*" I said.

" Do you know why you are here?" Aro asked me.

" All I *sniff* know is that *sniff* I met Edward before *sniff* he robbed the bank *sniff* I was at and *sniff* then he threaten *sniff* to kill me *sniff* in front of my dad *sniff* and then he *sniff* kidnapped me and *sniff* brought me her. I *sniff* just don't know *sniff* why I'm here?"  
I said sobbing and then he waited until I stopped crying.

"You are here because Edward was careless and talked before his mission started and he knows not to do that, so he is serving a 10 year plan so once he finishes his time you can leave with him and we found out that your father is a police man and we are going to use you to get money from him." Aro said like it wasn't a problem " and don't worry you won't be the only one, Jasper and Edward's sister, Rosalie is your room mate and so is Mary Alice, Emmet sister, they are serving time too."

" I have to stay here for 10 years?" I yelled at him, " I don't even deserve this what have I done to you!"

"Quiet Isabella I don't care what you say and you do not yell at me or you will be in big trouble like the kind of trouble you were in when Edward shot you with that dart. I have more power than you do and I will be contacting your father through a video cam tomorrow so Jasper and Emmet hold her down and Laurent you get the brace" Aro yelled back at me and then Emmet and Jasper came and grabbed on the my feet.

"Let go of my ankles! Let go!" I kicked and screamed. Then Laurent came over and put on the same brace as Rosalie had on and then Laurent pushed a button on the top of it and the brace stuck a needle into my skin giving me an electric shock.

"OW" I shrieked and then Emmet, Jasper, and Laurent stepped away back into their spots and Edward had pain in his eyes.

"If you don't behave you will get a worse and this button controls the brace so behave, Jasper and Emmet you can take her back to her room see you tomorrow Isabella." Aro said and Emmet and Jasper took me out of the office and back into my room.

"We know you and Edward love each other I love Alice and Emmet loves Rosalie so the jig is up" Jasper said and then Alice came prancing over and hugged Jasper.

" I knew something was up with them" Alice said and I walked back to my bed and then Rosalie and Alice kissed their boyfriends and came back over to me.

"We want to know why your here?" Alice said and I didn't know where to start.


	9. Chapter 9

***I am SUPER sorry I thought I updated but I just uploaded the last chapter but the sad thing is that I don't own anything, but the good thing is my birthday is tomorrow yay!***

Chapter 9: The Story BPOV

"Ok but first what time is it and where is my bed," I asked I was tired and I just wanted to lay down.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed on the west wall.

" I have a feeling we are going to become great friends! Here is your bed now sit down and tell us why you here!" Alice said with hyperness. I sat on the white bed and began my story as Alice and Rosalie sat on the north bed.

" I lived in Forks, Washington until yesterday about 4:45pm and I was sitting in the bank when this gorgeous god came and sat with me, which was Edward, then he tried to warn me to leave but I wasn't sure of what to say but by the time I notice there were 5 people with guns in the front of the building shouting orders,

" They then put me in a room with 2 other people and one of them told me the passcode to the vault, but then James came and got him and then I heard a gun shot, then I fell asleep then Edward woke me up and gave me cereal and then took me to the main office to try to unlock the vault because Aro told him to make me but when I walked in I saw the man that I talked to died on the floor," I said with tears falling down my face and then I looked up at Alice and Rosalie and saw that they were shocked of what had happened to me.

"I then unlocked the vault and Edward called Aro and told him I unlocked it and then Aro told them to bring me to him and then they went outside where my dad was and threatened to kill me and when I saw the look on my dad's face it made me sad I was his only child and he doesn't have my mom anymore because they are divorced. But then when we got to their van they put me to sleep for like 2 hours,

"Then when I woke up there was nothing around my feet so I made a run for it but they put sometype of dart in my foot which made me not be able to walk then after riding in the van for so long we pulled into a Walmart and I turned around and saw an Oregan sign, and then Jasper and James went into Walmart and that was when me and Edward got to be girlfriend and boyfriend. That night we stayed in a hotel and then this morning I came here and here I am,"  
I said and I was sobbing and crying.

I saw that Rosalie and Alice were crying too and then they moved to the same bed I was on and we hugged and cried.

After we stop crying and hugging Alice said " We are in Snowden, California."

Thats why I saw an Oregan sign?

"Whats your story?" I asked Rosalie.

"Well I lived in Seattle,Washington until a month ago, I was out with Jasper my twin and Edward my brother, we were walking home from a restaraunt and this black van came out of no where. The people forced us in the car and put us asleep and we woke up in here and then they told us that we would be staying here for 10 years and that the boys would be working for them and I would just stay here and since then I started going out with Emmet Alice's brother," Rosalie said with tears swelling in her eyes, "Alice...."

"To make it short I hid in Emmet's truck and rode to work with him and somebody found me and then forced me in to this room for about 9 years and 8 months. Emmet was telling me he wanted to quit his job but now he can't because its my fault" Alice said dissapointed.

"Alice this could have happened anyway What if you had never met Jazz,"  
Rosalie said.

" I guess your right, I think i'm going to bed now" Alice said.

"Me too," I said. Then we all fell asleep crying.


	10. Chapter 10

***I only got a few reviews:( So I want more for my birthday which is today!:)**

Chapter 10: Breakfast BPOV

I woke up to see Alice jumping up and down next to the closet. I then closed my eyes again to try to go back to sleep.

"Bella get up I know you are asleep!" Alice chirped.

"ok I'm up," I said and sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

" Hey Emmet came in here early and told me that he is coming to get us in 20 minutes so can I pick out your outfit?" Alice asked me.

" Ok Sure" I said.

I look around and saw that Rosalie was gone.

"Wheres Rosalie?" I asked

"Shes having her weekly meeting with Aro," She said and handed me a white,  
of course, mid thigh lengthed dress.

"Thanks, I'm going to go take a shower," I said.

"ok" she said and I walked to the bathroom to take my shower.

I stepped into the shower and let the minute of hot water seep in then I stepped out and put the dress on and walked out and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on the floor.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" they said at the same time.

"So Rosalie why do you have weekly meeting with Aro?" I asked.

"Beacause they make me go in there to see if I have been fighting again,"  
she said like it was obvious.

"What do you mean by fighting again?" I asked confused.

"I mean I get in trouble, thats what he calls it, for tring to beat up the guards and excaping," Rosalie said.

"Have you ever got away?" I asked with curiousness (if thats a word)

"Yes I have but I got to the gardens and then they shot me with some type of dart," Rosalie said.

"Oh and that reminds me I watched Emmet type in the psscode to the door,"  
I said.

"Really what is it?" Alice said coming into the conversation.

"-1-5-0-3-" I said.

"Ok so we should plan our excape when we get back from breakfast, ok?"  
Rosalie said.

"I think Aro told me I had to do something after breakfast," I said.

"Then we will talk about it later," Alice said. Then we heard a clicking sound and Jacob, Jasper, and Laurent came in.

"Hello" Laurent said and he went to Rosalie and put handcuffs on her, Jasper went to Alice of course and then the pervert Jacob came over to me and grabbed my hands but I snatched them away.

"What do you thing your doing?" I asked.

"trying to handcuff you, so hand me your hands, beautiful, and remember I have the gun!" He said.

"Just handcuff me and leave me alone and don't call me beautiful!" I hissed at him.

"I'm calling you what you are," he said and then handcuffed me and took all of us through the long hallways and into a big room that had a table and chairs to it with a lock on the door.

Jacob led me to a chair in front of the table, in which, was speacial. The chair had chains on the legs of the chair that led to anklecuffs and then at the arms there were some chains that led to handcuffs.

"Sit!" Jasper said to us and we all sat as they did their things.

Then they left the room and went into a little kitchen area.

"Are they always like that?" I asked Alice and Rosalie and they both looked at me shaking there heads. Then Laurent came through the door and walked up to me and slapped me.

"OW" I screamed.

"You are not suppose to talk so shut up Isabella," he said and took out the remote to my ankle brace.

"I'll do what I want to do," I yelled at him and Rosalie and Alice were shaking their heads again.

Then I felt pain in my ankle and screamed "OOOOOWWWWW!"

"You will do what you are told or you will deal with the consenquences!" and with that he left the room.

Then they all came back with plates of eggs and bread and sat them in front of us.

"You may eat," Jasper said and then gave us all forks and went and sat in chairs by the door. I ate my eggs with disgust because I usually eat my eggs scrabbled and these were not scrabbled.

"Is there something wrong Isabella?" Jasper asked.

"No" I said and started eating my toast.

We were starting to finish up when Edward came in.

"Um.. Aro said he needed Isabella,"

" Ok I'll unlock her" Jacob said. Then he walked over to me and unlocked my hands and feet and put on my handcuffs and gave the remote to my ankle brace to Edward and Then Jacob kissed me!

"EEEEWWWW, Get off of me! Get off!" I screamed at him and pushed him away and went to Edward.

"Jacob, leave her alone Aro wants her NOW and he wouldn't be happy if he found out you're kissing her," Edward said throught his teeth.

"Fine, I'll see you later beautiful!" Jacob said with a smirk on his face.

"What did I tell you!" I hissed.

"And What did I tell you?" he said back.

"Edward can we leave now this mutt is getting fleas on me!" I said.

"Fine, Come-on Isabella" he said staring with Jacob and then he pulled me out strictly of the room.

We got out of the room and he looked around in the hallway and saw no one and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come-on Bella" He said and guided me through the halls.

"Edward I'm scared!" I whispered as we were in front of a door.

"Don't be, I love you" he whispered.

" I do too" I whispered and then said, "Lets go" and he kissed me on the head and we walked in........

**CLIFFY HAHA!**


	11. Emergeny

Please start over the story I had some chapters skipped and doubled chapters so please start over.

-Warriorgirl11 


	12. AN

AN

Announcement:::: Ok um Due to the fact that I am lazy I am taking till Tuesday, May 25th 2010 to catch up with in my story and REMEMBER I prewrite this story so I need to write on my copy! Thanks so much!

-Warriorgirl11 


	13. Chapter 11

**Congrats I have looked over my story and I get it I actually wrote the chapters I thought I didnt write so today I will be giving you 2 Chapters!**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed my stories. R&R Thanks**

**-Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 11: Video...  
BPOV

We walked in and I saw Aro standing in the middle of the room with Emmet and James tinkering with the camera. Aro noticed we were in the room and walked over to us and tears were coming out of my eyes again and so I looked down.

"Hello Isabella," he said while I was looking down.

"Whats the matter Isabella?" Aro asked me lefting up my chin.

I didn't answer.

"Answer me NOW Isabella," Aro said and took the ankle brace remote and pressed a button and I felt pressure and electicity.

"AAAAAHHHHH OOOOWWWW!" I shrieked and fell on to the floor.

"Emmet!" Aro said through his teeth.

"Got it!" Emmet said quickly and came over and picked me up and put me in a chair. Then James came over and gripped my shoulders hardly so I couldn't move while Emmet tied my ankles together.

"Ow" I said and tried to kick my ankles thaat were tied together.

"Stop moving Isabella and you won't feel anything," Aro said standing with Aro with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'll move when I want to you are just an lazy old man!" I hissed at him and he pressed the button again.

"OOOWWW" I screamed again and Emmet tied the end of a rope around one of my ankles and then the other end around the leg of the chair tying it tightly.

"ouch" I said and then he continued with the other ankle and I just sat there crying while Edward stood there pretending he didn't care but every once in a I would whimper he would look over to me.

Then Emmet grabbed my hands that were already handcuffed and did the same thing he did to my ankles just to the arms of the chair.

"Ok Isabella are you ready to start listen to my directions, you see that TV over there *points to TV in corner* that is where your father will pop up at yes he can see you and you can see him do not talk out of turn," Aro said while all the boys got the camera ready.

"okay you will say 'Dad i'm completely fine all you have to do is pay Aro $7,000.00 dollars to rescue me. Please help me dad!' then I will take over"

Then he walked over to the camera and said "ready" a few tears slipped from my eyes as he turned on and my dad appeared on the screen of the TV and saw me.

"BELLA, BELLA OH DEAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?What did they do to you?"

"DAD i'm fine all you have to do is pay Aro $7,OOO dollars to rescue me.  
Please help me Dad i'm scared as you can see I love you!" I was sobbing as the last word came out then Aro came and stood behind me... holding the remote to my ankle brace.

"Ok Cheif Swan meet us in Roseburg, Oregan Wednesday at 7:00pm, As for Bella I would warn her to try to stop fighting, she is trying to be tough I warn you if she doesn't do the right things this will happen..." he pushed the button Oh know!

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed as my dad started crying himself (This is Fanfiction everybody knows Charlie isn't good at showing his emotions)

"STOP hurting her please I will bring the money," my dad said.

"Thank you Cheif Swan remember about Wednesday and tell Bella good bye,"  
Aro said through his teeth as he walked to the camera with Edward who had pity in his eyes.

"I love you Bella remember that is anything happens, but NOTHING is going to happen I will have you back in your own bed by Wednesday night!" my dad said.

"I love you too DAD!"

"Good Bye Cheif Swan" Aro said and Emmet turned off the Camera and him and James came to untie my hands and ankles.

"Ok Edward You can take Isabella back to her room." Aro said while I was still sobbing hopefully my father was right maybe I would be in my own bed on Wednesday night wait to day is Sunday man.

"Yes sir" then Edward pulled me into the hallway looked around again and kissed me passinately.

Then we walked through the hallways again.

**push that blue button down there please...:)**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Love BPOV

Edward led to my room and punched in the code and took me in.  
When I walked in I saw Alice in Jasper's lap kissing him.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her as Edward took off the handcuffs.

"Remember Jasper is my boyfriend,,," she chirped. Edward pulled me over to my bed and sat down pulling me next to him.

"And don't forget he is my brother too right Jazz?" Rosalie said.

"yep" he said.

"Um does Aro know about this?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No" they all said at the sametime.

"Why?"

"Because then he wouldn't let us see them," Edward we heard a click and Emmet walks in.

"oh and when ever its just us six yall can call me Bella" I said.

"OK" Emmet said.

"So yall aren't mad at me because you seemed like it when you brought me here." I said.

"No it was just a act we always have to act around everyone you didn't do anything and you don't deserve this," Jasper said and then Emmet swooped me up into a big bear hug.

"Emmet...Can't ... Breathe!" Then he put me back on the bed and then Edward held my hand.

"So now that we are a little closer lets get to know each other more since I am new" I said. 


	15. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews... There was one saying that I was there Idol... Thanks to that person you know who you are... Thanks and keep reading!**

**R&R**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 13: Getting to know each other BPOV

"Ok well you know my brother is Emmet. Our last name Brandon and we lived in Port Angelous, Washington. I am 22 years old and I love shopping and giving make-overs." Alice chirped.

"Wll I lived with Alice with our parents then one day I was walking home from the gas station and they told me to come with them unless I wanted to get shot so I listened and they brought me here and told me I would work for them at home not on missions and so one day Alice decided to hide in my backseat of my car and later that day James found her wondering around and then Aro sent Jacob to kill our parents, but I am 25 years old and I love to play football," Emmet said getting happier close to the end while Jasper was calming Alice who was crying,

"Well, my twin is Jasper and my brother is Edward. I am the youngest and is 23 years old. I lived in Seattle, Washington. One night Jazz, Edward and me were coming home from eating out and something grabbed us, put us in a van and brought us here. I was a super model for 'Fashion Weekly'." Rosalie said tearing up and leaning on Emmet to wipe them away.

"Well I am the oldest of Jasper and Rosalie. I am 24 years old My story is the same as Rose's and I love to write music for the piano. I was a music teacher for Seattle Universty." Edwards said tracing the lines on my hands.

" Well I am Rose's twin and the middle child of the family. I am 23 years old and I teach history at Seattle Universty too." Jasper said.

"Um well y'all know why i'm here but before I am 23 years old. I lived in Forks, Washington, I love to write in my free time. I am also an English teacher in Forks high school and I lived with my best friend Angela" I said sobbing and Edward pulled me closer.

"its ok Bella, I'm so sorry, sshh" Edward said It was NOT his fault.

"its not your fault" I sobbed.

"Ok we have more work to do and we only have an hour and a half a day with you so we will be back in an hour so clean up or something..." Jasper said and Edward kissed me and left with the others.

* * *

**Thanks... Warriorgirl11**


	16. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all my reviewers! SCHOOLS OUT! Well at least for me... u Idk... But Thanks**

**-Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 14: Dinner BPOV

When the boys left we all laid on our beds for a while. We don't know the time because we don't have a clock.

Then we heard a clicking sound and I sat up hoping to see Edward but James, Laurent, and a red head came in.

"Hello girls" James said "I'll take Mary-Alice, Laurent you take Rosalie, and Victoria you can meet Isabella" Victoria walked over to me with a set of handcuffs.

"Hello Isabella my name is Victoria so give me your hands and we can go and get you some food" She acted like I was dumb but I didn't argue and gave her my I heard an 'Ouch'.

I looked over and saw Alice standing next to James who was clutching his stomach.

"Don't call me Mary Alice!" Aliced hissed then James stood up and pressed the button on her brace remote and she fell down in agony screaming.

"Make it stop please, please!" She screamed.

Then James put the remote away and lifted Alice off the ground and handcuffed her and slung her over his shoulder.

"I'm taking her to Aro so go on with your jobs," James said and walked out of the room with Alice, poor poor Alice.

"Come on" Victoria said and I stood up from my bed.

Victoria guided us through the hallaways and we came to the same room we were in this morning. I had to admit Victoria was sort of nice.

They put us in chairs and Laurent went to stand in the corner while Victoria went to the kitchen.

5 minutes later she came back with 2 pb & js. We ate in akward silence I wonder will it be like this every meal?

I finished just after Rosalie and Victoria and Laurent took us back to our room. Then they left.

"Is every meal quiet?" I asked as Rosalie was looking in the closet for a night gown for us to wear.

She handed me a pair of white sweats and a white tanks top and said, "Yes we are not aloud to talk."

"Oh" I said and went to the bathroom to change clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Rosalie was wearing white shorts and white tank top," So I wonder when Alice is coming back?"

" She probally isn't coming back tonight"

"Why?"

"Because when ever you get in big trouble Aro locks you in the chamber where you get chained up for a night and no dinner."

"Oh" I said and went to sit on my bed.

"Well I'm going to bed now" Rosalie said.

"Ok" I turned off the light and said my prayers to God letting him know that I wanted to go home and let this be a dream. Im not a religious person but I did it any way. Then the night took me away as I sobbed myself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

**Ok I was just bored and I still have to write what happened Tuesday cause everybody knows what happens on Wednesday so this chap is Monday... Hope u enjoy it! THANKS 4 the reviews I barely got reviews so everybody who reads this REVIEW do u hear me REVIEW! But Thanks!**

**Me: Whats up Alice?**

**(Jumping up and down )Alice: Nothing NO you cant own twilight it belongs to SM.**

**Me:WHY?**

**Alice:Cause...(Walks away)**

**I DONT own Twilight I wish I could but the only thing I own is everything my sibling owns, copys of Twilight, and a poster of Twilight...  
**

**ENJOY!**

**-Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 15: Alice! STUPID DOG!  
BPOV

I woke up to a clicking sound. I sat up and saw Laurent pushing limping Alice into the room. He glanced up at me and then un hooked her handcuffs and then left slamming the door behnd him.

Alice was looking at the floor and then all the sudden she collasped on to the floor.

"Alice" I screamed and then Rosalie woke up too. We both ran to her and pulled her onto her back, gasping at the marks on her face, neck, and her whole body. Her white dress was no longer white it was brown.

"Is she ok?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie felt Alice's forehead, "She has a fever I think, help me get her onto her bed"

I stood up and went to Alice's bed and pulled the covers back. I then went back to help Rosalie pick Alice up, Alice groaned as she was picked up.

Picking Alice up was no problem for some one as tiny as her.

"Go get her some clothes," Rosalie said and I ran to the closet and got a knee length dress. I walked back over to Rosalie and handed her the dress.

"Ok go get some wet washclothes and some soap," she said and I went to get 2 washcloths, a bar of Dove soap, and an extra towel, just in case.

"Ok now Bella carefully wash her cuts," Rosalie said and we started bathing Alice.

After 5 minutes we had her dress on and tucked Alice in tightly Rosalie said,  
"I'm going to let Aro know what happened to Alice"

"good she needs a doctor" I said and Rosalie walked over to the door and pressed a button.

"Hello" she said.

"Yes, Rosalie this better be important," Aro said boredly.

"Um Alice is not feeling to good can you send a doctor in here?"

"How sick do you think she is?"

"Well I think she has a fever"

"O well I will send Emmet, Edward, and Jasper in there in 5 minutes"

"Thanks" Rosalie said and walked over to me and sat in a chair next to Alice with me and Rosalie holding her hand.

5 minutes later We heard a clicking sound and Emmet and Jasper ran to Alice like lightning bolts.

"ALICE" they yelled and Alice tried to open her eyes but it didn't work.

Edward walked over to me and asked me "What happened?"

"Well all we know is Laurent brought Alice in here, who was limping and then she collasped on the floor, We washed her and got her new clothes and put her in bed and here we are, we think she might have a few injuries and a fever"  
Rosalie said.

"Oh well let me look" Edward said and I notice he was holding a black bag.

"Your a doctor?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yep I was trying to follow my father's foot steps" he said and Rosalie and I went and sat on my bed while Emmet and Jasper held Alices hands.

Edward checked Alice's bloodsugar,bloodpresure, heartbeat, and temperature and he finally said, "Well Alice is completely fine, She has a temperature of 101.5, blood sugar was kind of low which might have caused her to collaspe I am going to have to watch her because her bloodsugar was 65 if she goes any lower it could put her into a coma but I am going to put her on an IV and a machine that feeds her because she will be out for the next couple hours. She has a broken arm and a few ribs but it should be fine in a few days. She is suppose to stay in bed and only get up with one of your help, make sure to put a cold wash clothe on her head every hour of so, I will be right back with the equipment."

Edward then left.

Emmet and Jasper had happy faces on and me and Rosalie were now at Alice's side. We were all releived.

Edward then came back with Jacob with a bunch of equipment, Jacob came over and sat next to me.

"Hey sweet thang!" he said and started making out with me. I tried to pull away from him and finally I did and I punched him.

"OW" I screamed and heard a pop, pain.

"I always hated dogs!" I yelled at Jacob and then he left.

"I always hated them too girl!" Rosalie hissed, pain.

"Can't I just crue one person at a time! Hold on Bella and I will do you next"  
Edward said and continued setting up the machines and gave Alice a shot and put the IV in and walked over to me.

"Bella, Let me see," Edward said "Hmm it seems like a fracture i'm going to put a brace on it ok?"

"ok, ouch" I said quietly and then he kissed me on the forehead and got the brace out of his bag.

"sorry, well thats it I will return later and Laurent will be here in 10 minutes to take you to breakfast, bye Bella love you"Edward said and Jasper and Emmet kissed Alice.

"I love you too" Then we kissed and Emmet, Edward, and Jasper left the room.

**Reviews= Cookies or candy... now push that button!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Ok short chapter but I promise it may be a short chap. but its a LONG Story so chill out I write a chapter a night and it depends on how tired I am at night so keep reading...**

**I am missing reviews... WANTED: 10 REVIEWS!**

**I don't own any thing unless SM is at Walmart selling it if she is let me know... :)**

**THANKS  
**

* * *

16: Breakfast

BPOV

Rosalie got up to get a fresh, cold washcloth as I sait there staring at Alice, poor Alice. I didn't hear Rosalie come from behind me and touched my shoulder.

"Its ok Bella, Edward said she would be fine that he just had to watch her bloodsugar. She should be up by the time we get back." Rosalie soothed me for the next few minutes.

I didnt realise how much time passed until I heard a click sound and saw James and Laurent come in and James with a smirk on his face when he saw Alice.

I then got mad!

"You did this to her! You big fat dummy/ Jarhead!" I yelled I then kicked him in the chest and he fell down to the ground with an 'uufff'.

"Bella" Rosalie whispered to me trying to pull me back.

"You watch yourself, Isabella I doubt Aro would want to deal with you today!" Laurent warned me.

"I don't care what Aro thinks I do what I want when I want to! You don't own me!" I yelled in to his face and James got up.

"Isabella, You are going to go to breakfast and then you are going to Aro"  
Laurent yelled at me and then James slapped me across my right cheek and then Laurent slapped my left.

"OOOOUUCCCCHHH!" I screamed and Rosalie started to run to me and James backed her off.

Laurent took avantage of the time and grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them behind my back.

"You will listen to us Isabella!" Laurent yelled as James handcuffed Rosalie's hands in front of her.

"Fine" I sobbed and looked at the floor.

I starred at the floor the whole way to the meal room.

James and Laurent went through the same routine that happened everytime I came in here. I didn't fight. I didn't do anything but cooperated and sobbed so that what ever Aro did to me it wouldn't get worse.

"Stop crying Isabella there is nothing to cry about" James yelled as he finished chaining up Rosalie.

I didn't say anything I just sat there while James went and stood in the corner by the door, guarding it, while Laurent made us food.

Then Laurent walked back into the room and set in front of Rosalie her eggs just the way she liked them,bacon, and toast with jam, with Milk.

"Here is your reward Rosalie" Laurent said and placed some toast and water in front of me and I sobbed more.

"EAT" James yelled from the corner and we both ate all we had.

After 5 minutes, We finished and James and Laurent put the handcuffs on us the same as we came, mine behind my back.

They took us back to our room and Laurent said, "Isabella, you have 20 minutes to clean up. We are going to go tell Aro that you requested to see him, he will not be very happy about that. So I will be sending some one in here in a while so Goodbye!"

They left and Rosalie said," Do you know what you have just done?"

"No" I sobbed and she brought me into a hug.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said.

"Your welcome sweetie now lets get you ready, Can I pick out your dress?"

"Sure" I said as she ran to the closet.

**

* * *

PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO...**

**REVIEWS= COOKIES AND CANDY...-**


	19. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorite authord me, and favorite story. In return you have many chapters left for you. Keep up the reviewing and review more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unless Robert Patteson is in my room trying to give it to me then i would gladly take it.**

**-Warriorgirl11 :)  
**

Chapter 17: Angry Aro and the awakening BPOV

Rosalie ran to the closet and didn't hesitat at finding a dress. She walked back over to me and gave it to me and a matching set of of course WHITE underwear and bra.

"Here now go before you get in more trouble.." Rosalie whispered to me seeing Alice was starting to stirr.

"fine" I huffed and walked into the bathroom.

I washed my self trying to calm down 'What have you just done Bella?' a little voice in my head said. I then cried for a few minutes untill the minute hot water turned off.

I got out of the shower numbly and wiped myself off and put on the undergarments and the while dress that went with to my ankles. I then brushed through my thick brown hair with a tiny brush and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Rosalie sitting in a chair next to Alice's bed with Alice herself propped up on pillows looking pale.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked running to sit beside Rosalie.

"Yes Bella, I just have a headache and I ache all over and when one of yall see Edward tell him I want this breathing thing and needle out of me"Alice said with pain in her voice.

"I don't think so missy, toughen up your sick. Edward gave us strict rules to keep you in bed."Rosalie scolded her.

"Well fine" Alice said.

Then we heard a click and Laurent came in.

"Come on Isabella,"He said plainly but Alice could tell there was something wrong.

"What did you do?"Alice whispered to me.

"I will tell you when I come back, if I come back"I whispered back.

"ok, Bye Guys"I said and walked up to Laurent.

"Isabella put your hands behind you back Do not talk and do not do anything you are in enough trouble," Laurent said acidly.

I then put my hand behind and he grabbed then and put the handcuffs on tightly, so tight that I cried out in pain.

"Shut up Isabella" He yelled at me and slapped my face and Rosalie and Alice were looking at me with wide eyes and I looked at the floor and sobbed quietly or at least tried.

Laurent then pushed me outside of the room and pushed me down the hall causing the handcuffs to tighten and I yelped in pain.

Then we pasted Jacob.

Jacob walked up to me and lifted up my chin and said "Oh my little beautiful Isabella has gone bad,"Then he tried to kiss me and I jerked around just in time.

"Get away from me, JERK" I yelled and Laurent pulled me back infront of him.

Then Laurent slapped me again and yelled " I told you not to talk!"

Jacob smirked and left, while Laurent came to Aro's door and pushed me inside.

"Oh dear my Isabella you should have thought how powerful I am" Aro said turning around from his computer facing me and I saw Edward and Emmet move towards the door.

Edward had pity in his eyes if only he knew what had happened.

I started sobbing and Aro asked me, "Now Isabella I was told you have been a bad girl but no one told me so I thought you could tell me."

"..not...nothing" I stammered and I only met Laurent's palm again as Edward flinched.

"Liar, Laurent" Aro said pleased.

"Well she yelled at James and I, kicked James in the chest, and disobeyed me awhile ago, and then lied to you a while ago," Laurent said with a smirk.

" I was defending myself!" I said and Laurent went to slap me and I got ready for the pain.

"STOP! Explain your self Isabella of what you called defending" Aro asked me.  
Then Laurent took his hand down.

"Well this morning when Edward came in Jacob brought his equipment and then he came and sat beside me and tried to kiss me so I punched him thats why I have this brace on..." I said and showed him the brace Edward put on me.

"Then when we were coming down here Jacob stopped us and tried to kiss me but I jerked away" I finished.

"Well I'm going to talk to him" Aro said.

"But you still did the other things Isabella you do understand you have to get punished but since it is your 1st week here it won't be bad. But lets see punishments..."Aro started thinking and I started to sob again.

"Ah Edward I got a job for you my boy," Aro said.

"Yes sir?" Edward replied back trying to act normal.

"You are going to break one of Isabella's legs" Aro said and didn't let my pain affect him.(Sorry to all the fans it was the best I could think of)

"But..." I started but Aro interuppted me.

"No buts Isabella you will have your punishment tommorow morning," Aro said.

"But Edward told me that Rosalie needed to take care of Alice..." I said trying to delay.

"Is that true Edward?"

"Yes it is sir, I think with Isabella, hurt too Rosalie couldn't take care of both of them, at least till Alice is better" Edward finished trying to get out of our punishment it was ours because he had to do it and it hurts him too.

"How long will it take for Mary Alice to get better?"

"im not sure I can go check on her after this?"

"Alright, Isabella for now you are off but there is another simple punishment"

"There is?" I asked.

"Yes, Laurent hold her down" Aro said and I dont know why Laurent grabbed my shoulders while Aro held a remote.. o no a remote...

"OOOOOOWWWWW" I screamed as I felt pain.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY?WHY? OOOOWWW!" I screamed.

"Take her back to her room Edward and check up on Mary Alice" Aro said.

"Yes sir" Edward said as I screamed and cried some more.

Edward picked me up and carried me out into the hallway.

"ssshhhhh its alright Bella, sssshhhh"Edward said and kissed me on the lips and took me to my room.

**Press that button down there and remember Reviews= Cookies and Candy-**

**-Warriorgirl11 :)  
**


	20. Chapter 18

**Ok thanks to all my reviewers but whats with I didnt get that many! I mean yall must not want cookies and candy! But I will give yall a chapter but i want more reviewS! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unless it has just gone on sale at the gas station!**

**-Warriorgirl11  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Checking Alice

BPOV

Edward carried me into my room and sat me on my bed.I then noticed Alice and Rosalie starring at was still looking pale,but looking better and was propped up still.

"WHAT!" I said.

"Bella what did you do to make them mad you? are lucky they did not do what they did to me!" Alice screamed at me.

"Alice calm down it will hurt you if you don't" Edward said and went to go and check on her machines.

"Ok Edward since you are turning into 'doctor mode," Alice said.

Edward pulled out what seemed to be a mini machine and strip.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked for the 1st time.

"Its a bloodsugar meter," Edward said " It checks her bloodsugar."

"Oh" Rosalie said and watched.

"Alice hand me a finger or a toe," Edward said and Alice gave him a pinky finger and Edward wiped it off with a achol wipe.

Edward then got something and put it up to Alice's finger and Alice said "Ow Edward that hurt!"

"Be still Alice and let me get the blood off your finger!" Edward bickered back.

(Ok when ever I dont put whos talking its either Edward or Alice)

Edward grabbed her finger and put it on the strip and wiped blood on it and cleaned Alice's finger.

"There Alice" Edward held the meter in his hand and waited and it beeped.

He then grabbed a clippboard and wrote dowb while mumbling 80.

"Is everything ok Edward?" I asked.

"Ya Alice your just going to have to stay in bed for a while."

"Edward..."

"Don't Edward me, Alice, stay in bed it will get you better in no time!"

"Fine, Edward can I take this IV and oxygen off?"

"Oxygen yes, IV no and don't Edward me"

Edward then got a thermometor out of one of the bags he had under Alice's bed.

"Open your mouth Alice..." Edward said and Alice opened her mouth and he slide the thermometor under her tongue, "Now count to 20 in your head".

After 20 seconds Edward took the Thermomentor out and said "102.0"

"Alice, You can not get out of bed unless You are going to bathe or use the bathroom. All of your meals will be brought to you and this IV will atleast have to stay in you for 1 more day. Now lean up so I can check you heartbeat."

Rosalie and I helped Alice sit up while Edward checked her heartbeat. Then we put her back down and Edward checked her arm and ribs.

"Her arm and ribs are healing fine they should be back to normal in a week or so and I will be coming back after Dinner. Anything else Alice?"

"Um I have a headache and my ribs hurt."

"I can give you some medicine for your headache, ribs and fever but it will make you sleepy"

"I'm fine with that"

"Ok" Edward said and went back to his bag and got out some pills and went to get a glass of water and came back and handed both to Alice and she took them.

"Thanks Edward" Alice said and leaned back against the wall.

"Your Welcome Alice anytime... I have to go now Bella, I love you" Edward said and kissed me on my forehead and lips.

"I love you too Edward go work with Aro" Edward then left and Alice looked at me.

"So... What did you do?" Alice asked.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading now review come on you know you want to just push that blue button -**

**Reviews=Cookies and Candy**

**-Warriorgirl11**


	21. Chapter 19

**Ok I thought I was being sort of harsh on all of you so I re thought about it and if I get 10 F. Story, F. Author, and Reviews all together then I am going to update. **

**I also have a question for yall::::::::: Q. DO you want a sequel?**

**this is a yes or no question there is not going to be a poll cause I dont know how to do it so just say yes or no in ur review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish Twilight was mine but its not but the plot is mine!**

**Thanks for All the reviews and every thing!  
**

**-Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 19: What I did, and after naps

BPOV

"UM..." I said and Alice and Rosalie just looked at me annoied.

"Tell her Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Fine, I got ill at James for doing this to you and called him a dummy and a Jarhead what ever that is and kicked him in the chest. Then Laurent got mad and then in the hall way Jacob was messing with me so I called him a Jerk and then Laurent took me to Aro..." I said quickly.

"What is your punishment?" Alice asked and continued "I mean it cant be that bad cause my punishment was pretty bad."

"Um he is going to make Edward break one of my legs... By the time you get better cause he doesn't want to be 'mean' to Rosalie, no offense Rosalie but cut me some slack. Then he shocked me in the ankle thats why Edward carried me here"

"Oh Bella you should have listened to me..." Rosalie said.

"Lets just take a nap it looks like Alice got ahead of us," I said and looked over at Alice and saw her sleeping. "Must be the pain medicine"

"Yep" Rosalie said "Also by the way you can call me Rosa if you want to..."

She crawled into her bed and got under the covers.

"ok" Then we both peacefully slept.

I woke up to a beeping sound and sat up to wipe my eyes to see Edward checking Alice's bloodsugar again.

"Stupid machine,"Edward muttered and I noticed Rose wasn't in the room.

"Wheres Rose and whats wrong?" I asked and Edward walked over to me.

"Good Afternoon Bella, Rosalie went to get Dinner,"He kissed me passionately not letting go till we needed air.

"Oh"

"Ya and the stupid machine is taking to long to load,"

Beep-Beep

"What is it?"

"Her bloodsugar went to 90 but a normal person's is 80-120 so we have to watch her and she has a temperture of 99.8"

"Oh, When will she be awake?" I asked looking at sleeping Alice.

"Early tomorrow morning the pain pills were stronger than I thought"

Then we heard a clicking and Edward went back to his work preending like we never talked and I looked down.

Then Laurent and Rosalie walked in with Emmet tagging along.

"Hello Emmet, James!" Edward greeted Emmet and said James's name with bitterness.

"Cullen" James replide with the same amount of bitterness.

"Here to see your sis Emmet?" Edward asked Emmet "shes doing quite good but still has a fever and we have to watch her bloodsugar."

"Ok thanks Eddie for watching her and trying to cure her" Emmet thanked Edward.

"Just remember my name is Edward,Emmey!" Edward hissed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Emmet whined.

"Then don't call me Eddie got it" Edward said and went back to checking Alice's stuff and put the oxygen back on her.

"Isabella, Dinner time,"Laurent called to me and I got up and looked at the ground and walked to him, sadly.

"Yes, sir" I replide.

"I see you have grown a tree of respect," Laurent said.

"As long as you and James don't just sit there while Jacob tries to rape me!" I said quietly.

"Well dont worry about that Aro has talked to him about that and has ordered him to stay away from you" Laurent said and Edward looked Satisfied.

"Thank you," I looked at the ground again.

Laurent lifted up my chin and said "Put your hands behind you back,"

"Yes" I said quietly. I put my arms behind my back and Laurent surprisingly did not put the handcuffs on tight.

"I will see you later, Edward, Emmet."Laurent said as he drug me out the door with Edward watching with sad eyes.

Laurent brought me to the eating room and did the same routine as usually and I got a BLT sandwitch (Bacon, Lettuce, Tomatoe) and ate it quickly with a half glass of water.

"Thank you" I said to Laurent and he handcuffed me again and took me back to my room to see Edward gone.

"Goodnight Isabella" With that Laurent left and I saw Rosalie asleep in bed and also Alice so I snuck into the bathroom and changed into a white tank top and white shorts.

Then I crawled into bed and silently prayed and fell asleep once again wishing that this was a dream...

**Thanks for reading, now REVIEW! Reviews=====Cookies and Candy now push that blue button==================**

**-Warriorgirl11  
**


	22. Chapter 20

**OK thanks for the reviews but I only got 7 things I would like more thought... Um so far I got like 4 votes for the Sequel if you havent voted vote **

**through your review!**

**Announcement: Due to my schedule there will be regular updates until June 5th 2010, then the next update will be June 12th and 13th 2010, then **

**June 19th 2010, and then the updates will be normal on July 1st 2010 as far as I know these are the updates!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**Thanks!**

**-Warriorgirl11 :)  
**

Chapter 20:Game day! but also Aro's office

BPOV

"Emmet be quiet you will wake her up" I heard Rosalie say as I was starting to wake up.

"But I want to play!" Emmet whined and I sat up.

"I hope your happy i'm up now" I said sleepy.

I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, Alice propped up on pillows with Jasper sitting in a chair while holding her hand and Rosalie sitting in Emmets lap on her bed.

"Bella Aro gave us the day off since we are all going on a trip tomorrow, so Jasper, Emmet, and I snuck some games in here to play and we brought you some food," Edward said coming to sit beside me.

"OK, Well I am going to go shower and will be back in 5 minutes" I said and got up and went to the closet and grabbed a white shirt and sweats and ran off to the bathroom.

I quickly washed my body and jumped out of the shower and dressing, brushing my teeth and hair puting my hair into a high ponytail and ran out of the bathroom.

"Yay Bella's here lets play now" Emmet said and I goton my bed next to Edward and he kissed me lightly on the lips and hugged me close.

"What game are we going to play, Em?" Alice asked excitingly.

"Alice remember not to get to excited." Edward scolded.

"fine" we all heard Alice mutter.

"Edward, Can I have my food now?" I asked.

"Sure here" Edward said handing me my usual eggs and toast and water.

"thanks" I said and started nibbling on the toast.

"Anyway we are playing Truth or Dare" Emmet said.

"Emmet, Alice cant play it compared the way we all play that game for 1. and for 2. they are locked in here!" Jasper said to Emmet.

"fine, I brought a deck of cards" Emmet said.

"lets play Go fish" Rosalie said and Emmet handed her the cards and she gave everybody 8 cards.

"Who wants to go 1st?" Edward asks.

"I do" Emmet and Alice said at the same time and started brother/sister fighting which I would never know because I was an only child when I lived with my mother, Renee.

"To stop the fighting I am picking a number 1-10 so whats your number?"  
Edward asked.

"9" Emmet said.

"4" Alice said while eyeing Emmet.

"It was 6 Alice goes 1st" Edward said.

"Ha, ok now lets see Emmet do you have any 4s?" Alice asked and Emmets eyes almost poped out of his head.

"Hmph" Emmet said and handed her the card and we all started laughing.

"Its alright babe!" Rosalie said and started making out with Emmet.

"Ew get a room!" I said.

"Can't Rosie cant leave this room" Emmet said with a smirk and we went back to the game after a while I had learned that we dont get lunch here.

We played several times over and over again with Edward kissing me every few minutes.

Emmet-2 Jasper-1 Edward-1 Alice-5 Rose-3 Me-1

We all learned to not to underestimate Alice with her smallness.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a clicking.

Everybody hid there cards under the covers of the beds and Jasper and Edward went to sit by Rosalie and Emmet sat in chair next Alice while Alice her self put the oxygen thing back on. Then I just sat there and James walked in and I think I heard some growling.

James was smirking as he saw Alice again and Rosalie and Edward kept Emmet from attacking him.

"Isabella, Aro wishes to see you come on" James said and I obeyed and walked up to him put my hands behind my back waiting for the pain.

James laughed as he put the handcuffs on me and I cried out in pain.

"Lets go," he hissed as he pulled me away from my gaze from pitiful Edward.

We walked down the hall not even passing Jacob.

We came to Aros door and James pushed me in and me being me fell on my face and then James snatched me up from the ground and sitting me into the chair and standing behind.

I looked at the ground as Aro said " Hello Isabella"

"Why am I here Aro I havent disobeyed or anything"

"Yes you have been a good girl I just wanted to let you know that we are still meeting your father tomorrow and I will be sending some one to wake you up tommorow for our trip so be aware,"

"Yes sir"

"That was easy now that I have broken you! James take her to her room and feed her dinner," Aro said and James grabbed me and took me to get something to eat and then took me to my room where Alice was already asleep due to the pills Edward gave her.

Edward wasnt in there and Rosalie was in the bathroom so I just went to bed doing the same routine!

**Thanks for reading and remember to review and vote for sequel or not... THANKS! :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Ok I have an annoucement,,,,, There will be a sequel thanks to all of you! Thanks 4 all the reviews! Yall are to good to me! But I still want reviews!**

**Remember the rest of the updates this month is June 7th 2010**

** June 12th 2010**

** June 13th 2010**

** June 19th 2010**

** June 20th 2010**

** Then everything will be the same in July im sorry for the updates there will be more though.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight except for 4 copies, but the plot is mine!  
**

Chapter 21: Ransom!  
BPOV

I woke up to Rosalie shaking me.

"Get up Bella, I promise you if you don't get up in the next few minutes I will get cold water and dump it on you!" Rosalie said, I then sat up sleepily.

"Fine I'm up what do you want!"I said to her and saw that Alice was just sitting there eating her breakfast in bed, propped up on pillows.

"hi" Alice said and continued eating.

"Aro just called in here, he said to get ready cause you are leaving in 20 minutes"Rosalie said and skipped over to the closet and grabbed a long silk white dress with white flats.

"Here wear these" Rosalie said and I grabbed them and then walked to the bathroom.

I undressed and got into the shower thinking about what I was going to do when I got home tonight. I did not notice the cold water until I came out of my daydream.

I got out and got dressed and brushed my hair and skipped back to our bedroom.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much! Once I get home i'm telling my dad to come and rescue all of you guys!" I said and went to hug them.

"I will miss you too Bella" Alice chirped.

"Whos clothes will I pick out?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice's" I said and hugged them again.

"She won't let me!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You will live" I said and we heard a clicking sound and Edward walked in.

"Edward!" I said and skipped over to him and tried kissing him but couldnt reach him so he lifted me up onto his toes and we kissed.

"Hello Bella ready?" Edward said.

"Yes I want to go home" I said.

"Well I have to put the handcuffs on you sorry!I love you though" he said and I put my hands behind my back and he did his thing.

"I love you too!" I said "I love you both too and will miss you!" I said to Alice and Rose as Edward guided me out.

Once again Edward guided me through the halls and into a guarage where Aro, James, Laurent,Jasper, and Emmet was.

"Ah Isabella so nice of you to join us" Aro said "Get her in the van"

James came over and grabbed me roughly and brought me to the back of the van that had the same charactoristics of the last one.

James lifted me up into the van and Jasper went to the drivers seat and Aro in the passenger which left me between James and Laurent across from Emmet and Edward.

We left the base, Emmet gave me a peice of bread and went on our trip,  
I was obedient not wanting to affect my way home. After a few hours we started coming into a city.

We pulled up next to a dark ally and Aro turned around in his seat.

"Isabella, I am going to gag you, we will get out of the van and you will sit on your knees then you will listen and follow rules nod if you understand" he said and I nodded and everybody got out of the car and Emmet put a cloth sadly into my mouth.

Edward helped me out of the car and I noticed it was dark and we ran into an alley.

"Sit" Aro instructed and I sat.

I heard Aro and the others mumbling and then people showed up in the alley.

"I see you came Cheif Swan," Aro said and I saw my dad standing 3 meters away from us.

"Well I just want my daughter back" my dad said.

"Hand over the money first"

"Send one of you people over here and bring Bella too so I can take her home"

"James"

James grabbed me and dragged me to my father as I cried out in pain.

James reached for the money as my father reached for my hand.

Them James grabbed it and next thing I knew I was on Laurents back.

I took the gag out and started screaming "Daddy! Dad! Daddy! Dad! Help!"

"Bella, Dont worry I will get you back!" I heard my dad say as I was pushed into the van.

I then felt pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Aro hissed.

"NO YOU BASTARD I WANT TO GO HOME YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL I JUST WANT TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BED AT HOME!"

"Hush you little brat I have big plans for you! Emmet!" Aro hissed again and Emmet looked at me sadly and next thing I saw was black as Laurent put his hand over my eyes and then I felt a pinch and the darkness took me away!

**Ok dont forget to review! :) Reviews==Cookies and Candy!:)===============**


	24. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything else! I will remind you that there will be NO Updates tommorrow!**

**Updates 4 June: June 12th, 13th, 19th, and 20th 2010 **

**Disclaimer: Emmet: Why arent you updating?**

**Me: cause I have things to do**

**Emmet: Fine and you dont own Twilight**

**Me: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I dont own Twilight!**

**:)  
**

Chapter 22: Mistakes...  
BPOV

2 weeks later!

I opened my eyes to see Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice standing next to my bed with wide eyes. Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Alice were huddled up together crying in groups of 2...

I wonder whats wrong. Edward then pulled me into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Bella you have been asleep for 2 weeks!" he said and pulled me closer with tears in his eyes. I then noticed that I was surrounded by hospital equipment,  
like there was an IV in my arm and a heart moniter.

"What happened and also why am I not home?" I asked then it came back to me every thing that happened to me that night I then started to cry.

"Um well Emmet accidently gave you the wrong secdation that puts you into a coma." Edward said kissing me on the lips and sitting in a chair beside me and helped me prop myself up.

"Then once we got back here and got you in bed I noticed that you had a very slow pulse and I ordered people to get me stuff and you were giving up the will to live." Edward said with more tears.

"Im SO sorry Bella!" Emmet said to me.

"Its ok... Why does my leg hurt I didn't do anything to it" I said, leaning on Edward.

"I went ahead and broke it so it would not be as painful I told Aro and he was happy so he is not going to bring it up again." Edward said

"Im awake now" I said and hugged Edward.

"You just scared us so much!" He said and hugged me back.

"Im sorry this is all my fault" Emmet said.

"No its not!"I said to him and tried to get up to hug him but Edward stopped me.

"Stay in bed if you want to get well" Edward said.

"Then will eveybody come and hug me I really love all of you guys" I said and we hugged each other.

"We love you too Bella" Alice said and hugged me.

"You are the best person that will let me pick out their outfits and only"  
Rosalie said and I smiled.

"I better tell Aro you are awake" Edward said and walked over to the speaker that Rosalie used when Alice got hurt.

"Aro" Edward said trying to act like he had not cried.

"Yes"

"Um Isabella has awaken from her coma"

"AH Well bring her to my office in 20 minutes I wish to have a word with her and I will send Jacob in there with her breakfast"

"Ok"

"Bye, Edward"

"Bye" Edward said and came back over.

"So how long do I have to keep this IV in my arm I hate needles" I said and he came over and sat beside me again.

"Tomorrow morning" Edward said.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked looking at Emmet, Jasper,  
and Edward.

"Nothing Aro just let us sit her and make sure you were ok" Jasper said.

"Oh well thank you"

"Bella when you get back from Aro I need to check everything," Edward said and held my hand.

"Ok" I whispered.

Then I heard a click and Jacob walked in with eggs and water.

"I thought I was a bad girl and got just bread and water," I said smiling and watched as Jacob gave me my food and left silently.

"Well I managed to get you some protein, my orders." Edward laughed and I ate silently and finished and Jasper took the cup and plate away and Edward went to get something and I sat there and spoke to Emmet.

"Emmet You cannot blame your self for this any body could've done it"

"I guess your right"

"You bet I am you big teddy bear"

Emmet came over and hugged me.

"Emmet... can't...breathe" I said and he realised me.

"Sorry"

"S'ok" I said and Edward came back with a wheel chair with a IV pole and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What" he asked.

"Why a wheel chair?" I asked I was confused.

"Because you cant walk" he said, "Now here let me sit you down"

He lifted me up and sat me in the wheel chair and put the IV on the pole and said "Ready"

"I am never excited about seeing Aro, Edward" I said with bare tears coming out of my eyes thinking about when I last saw my father in the alley...  
when they took me away again.

"I know you are happy when I do this?" He said and kissed me all over my face.

" I do, See you later Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper," I said.

"Bye" Alice said and her and Rosalie ran up to me and hugged me.

They went back to their spots and Emmet came along with us... I assume he was going to be in trouble... there wasn't a grin on his face anymore.

Edward took me down the halls and to Aro's office where he knocked on the door and we all heard a faint 'come in' and Edward wheeled me infront of Aro's desk.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Aro said.

"physically or emotionally?" I said with sadness and I looked at the ground.

" I guess both?" Aro said with pleasure and I was sure he a had a grin on his face.

"Fine, and hurt" I said with tears coming down as I saw pictures of my father in my brain.

"Why is that?" Aro said acting innocent.

"CAUSE YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FATHER... AGAIN! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE?" I sobbed.

"No you can not as I said I have big plans for you. I talked to your father he was worried, I told him you were in a coma and then left him hanging with you down I had managed to have many things done"

"You put me in the coma! You swiched it!" I said to him sobbing.

"Maybe" he said.

"You monster!"

" I will see you later Isabella I have things to do! Edward," Aro said.

Edward grabbed the wheel chair and wheeled me back to my room where I took another nap.

**Dont forget to review! :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody and remember the dates I am updating to: June 13th, 19th 2010...**

**Also this is a really short chapter but im really sorry:(**

**Who ever reviews 1st will be asked a speacial question because I only want 1 person to know not ruin it all 4 all of you so REVIEW and that person**

**can NOT be Announmous! So u have to have a profile...**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmet: Warriorgirllllll**

**Me: Yes Emmet?**

**Emmet: Why are you taking breaks all the sudden?**

**Me: Cause like I had an over night week camp last week and Im leaving again the day after tommorrow.**

**Emmet: Do you have to go?**

**Me: Yes Emmet.**

**Emmet: Hmph...**

**Me: You will live Emmet dont worry..**

**Emmet: Fine see you tommorrow.**

**Me: Bye Emmet!**

**Emmet: Bye Warriorgirl...  
**

Chapter 23: Check ups BPOV

I woke up from my long nap to see Alice and Rosalie gone. I sat in my bed for a few minutes crying because I wasn't home and with my dad or at work. I was so deep in crying that I didnt realise Edward had walked in and saw that I was crying and came over and hugged me.

"Its ok Bella its ok" Edward cooed but it did not help me.

"How could you say that we both are not home! I just don't know what I have done! I dont deserve this!" I cried out and Edward kissed me passionately.

"It will be ok, you have me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. We are all in this together. Now here eat this grill cheese." Edward said and kissed me again.

I ate the sandwich quickly and then Rosalie and Alice came in...with... James and Laurent.

"BELLA!" They cried and ran to me and hugged me. Then I saw James laughing.

"Sick Bastard" I muttered and James heard and walked over to me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"What did you say?" James asked me and squeezed my arm tightly.

"Sick Bastard thats what I said," I answered back, "Edward he is hurting me"

"James you are hurting her let go" Edward said and James let go and left laughing for some reason.

"He is just wrong" I said with disgust.

"I heard he was in the crazy house before he worked here" Alice said.

"I know" Rosalie said and I noticed Edward was getting his doctor stuff out.

"Bella can you sit up I need to check your heart beat," Edward said and I sat up and he checked my heart beat.

"ok everything is normal Bella, Im going to take the IV out now and put this in your mouth under your tongue." Edward said and put a thermometer into my mouth.

It took Edward 10 minutes to take the IV off, it was painful thats why it took so long.

"There you go Bella" Edward said.

"Edward what day is today?"

"um, Friday"

"Great can I take a shower now "

"sure just put this plastic bag around your cast" he said and gave the plastic bag to me, "Ill see you tomorrow Bella, I love you"

"I love you too" I said and we kissed pationately.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard and saw Emmet standing next to us.

"Cant" I said and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower while Edward and Emmet moved the equipment out.

After I got out of the shower I climbed into bed and went into a deep sleep.

**Remember to review! :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the great reviews... Remember there wont be an update till June 19th 2010.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: Please dont go Warriorgirl! *Whining***

**Me: Sorry I gotta go to camp.**

**Alice: Well you cant go!**

**Me: I have to go.**

**Alice:: Please!**

**Me:NO! I dont own any thing Alice! Goodbye! *Walks out the room*  
**

Chapter 24: The Great Escape

BPOV

**Another 2 weeks later**

Thank God my cast is off I thought because Alice, Rosalie, and I were planning our excape. We have been planning it for 2 weeks but the boys dont know.

It breaks my heart leaving Edward, maybe once I get out I can send the police her to get him.

Cold water brought me back to reality, I then turned the shower off and got out and changed into sweats and a t-shirt which were of course white.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice and Rosalie tying their shoes.

"Are yall ready?" I said as I got my sneakers out and put them on.

"Im really going to miss Em, Edward, and Jasper" Rosalie said and came and stood behind me.

"Me too espeacially Jazzy"Alice said and hoped toward us and we walked towards the door.

"Im really going to miss Edward" I said "lets go , you know the plan" I then Unlocked the door and looked in the hallway and saw no one so I nodded.

Rosalie went first, then me, and then Alice.

We wove through the hall ways seeing no one. We made it to the gaurage and saw Laurent, Victoria, and Jacob talking in between the vans.

We sneaked quietly through the vans and then I kicked a bucket by accident and set them off.

"Jacob Go get James tell him the girls have excaped!" I heard Laurent yell and we ran out of the gaurage.

Outside of the base was trees...about a 1/2 a mile away from the base so we had to run and hide in the trees.

"SEPERATE!" I heard Rosalie yell and I went right, Rosalie kept going and Alice turned left.

"GET THEM!GET THEM NOW!" I heard some one yell and then I heard some one behind me. So I ran faster.

I was getting farther ahead of who ever was behind me and I was almost at the edge of trees and then I must have tripped on a rock but I fell down flat on my face and some one tackled me.

"AAAAHHHH" I screamed as I saw James.

"You little brat!" James said and put my hands behind my back as I cried out in pain.

He jerked me up from the ground as I cried out in pain again and he pushed me back up to the gaurage.

I cried as I saw Rosalie and Alice in the same position I was in except Jacob was behind Alice and Rosalie had Laurent behind her.

Then I saw Victoria at the door "He wants them in his office,NOW" she hissed and we were all pushed in.

Alice and I cried the whole way there as for Rosalie she didnt even shed a tear but we all knew she was screaming inside.

We were at Aros door and Laurent knocked on thedoor and we heard a faint 'come in' then we were all pushed inside and I looked around and saw Edward,  
Jasper, and Emmet were in here.

James pushed me into a chair as were Alice and Rosalie.

"You girls have dissappointed me can you tell me why?" Aro hissed and looked at Rosalie.

"Nope" Rosalie said and Aro shocked her and a tear escaped and went down her cheek.

"Isabella would you like to tell me why?" Aro asked and looked at me.

"Um, because we left our room and were trying to leave?" I said and cried some more.

"Is that a question Isabella?" Aro asked smirking.

"No" I said and a sob escaped my lip and I looked at Edward and saw him looking hurt.

"And how did you get out Isabella?" Aro said raising his eye brow.

"I sort of saw them type the passcode in when I first came a month ago"  
I said and I saw Aro get mad.

"Great, Mary Alice what do you think your punishment should be?" Aro asked Alice.

"PLEASE DONT SEND ME BACK TO THAT HORRIBLE ROOM" She cried out and fell out of the chair and onto her knees where Emmet came running to her while Aro just smirked.

"Alice" He cried and she broke down crying and he held her and Jasper looked like he wanted to comfort her but then Aro would know.

"Emmet get up!" Aro hissed but Emmet stayed.

"No" Emmet said and Stayed with Alice "she is my little sis and I love her"

"What did you say to me?" Aro said.

"I said no Im through working for you I dont care if you take me by prisoner I am staying with Alice!" Emmet said. I never knew he was so serious.

"Fine then James, Laurent," Aro said and James and Laurent grabbed Emmet and handcuffed him behind his back and Emmet didnt fight at all. Rosalie then burst into tears. I know why because she was having to never see her boyfriend because he was a prisoner now.

"From now on you all will be in seperate rooms except for Mary Alice and Emmet who want to be together, then for Isabella and Rosalie will stay in there own rooms"Aro said, "You may leave"

James, Laurent, and Jacob took Alice and Emmet away to their rooms as Rosalie cried for Emmet and Jasper took her to her room and Edward took me to mine. Edward led me into my room that was identical to my other one and we both sat on my bed and I cried and Edward pulled me close and kissed me.

"Why did you do that Bella?" He said.

**Cliffy HAHAH**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**Warriorgirl11 :) :)  
**


	27. Chapter 25

**I m back! YAY I know you all missed me! Thanks to all the people who read the last chapter. I know what you are all thinking about this chapter... Its short sorry but its very important hopefully they will get longer. **

**Annoucement: This story is almost over! It should be done by Mid July or End July... the next update will be June 25th.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmet: YAY WARRIORGIRL11 IS BACK! *Chanting*  
**

**Alice: Did you have fun at camp?**

**Me: Yes I had lots of fun. Thanks for asking.**

**Alice:Your welcome.**

**Emmet: Why are you leaving again though? *Whining***

**Me: Cause now im going on Vacation Sorry.**

**Emmet: Im going to miss you so much! *Crying and runs to Rosalie***

**Rosalie: Its alright Em. **

**Me: Emmet stop crying. Im sorry. Well while Emmet stops crying lets get back to the story. I dont own Twilight SM does.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**-Warriorgirl11:)  
**

Chapter 25: Confronting Edward BPOV

"Because, Edward!" I said and looked at the bed spread and cried some more.

"Bella, you can tell me anything and you know it so why Bella? Why?" Edward said lifting my chin up to look at him.

"I want to leave Edward! I have been here for a month and I am sick of it. I have been for a month! I want to go home, I want US to kiss and make it public! I love you and I don't want to hide it!" I said and stopped crying and was sobbing now.

"Bella I want to leave too! Do you know how many banks I robbed and how many kids I have kidnapped! I want the same things you do and I love you too"  
Edward said calmly.

"AAWW Edward!" I cried and hugged him and we kissed not letting go till we had no air.

"Bella I love you so much!" Edward said.

"I love you too"

Edward then pulled me into his lap and said, "Bella, I love you with all my heart. I have a plan to get us out of here. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course"

"Ok, 1st you have to cooperate. Tomorrow after lunch I will come and get you and I will hand cuff you and make it look like im taking you somewhere.  
Aro is not going to be here tomorrow he is going to Base 5 that is in Huston, Texas so if we get caught we will tell them we are heading to Base 5 to meet Aro. Once we get into the gaurage and off the grounds we will head down the road to the diner and change cars. Then the plan will carry on."

"Where we going?"

"Its a surprize but trust me you will like it"

"Edward I don't like surprizes" I whined.

"Bella, I gotta go now and work I love you."

"I love you too see you tommorow,"

"Bye" Edward said and then left.

The rest of the day I spent either crying or smiling. I sensed it was getting late so I took a shower and brushed the dirt off of me and dressed in my new white clothes in my white new room. Then I smiled myself to sleep, dreaming of Edward and I vacationing on some Island.

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Ok this is another very important Chapter**. **I did have a great time on Vacation it was awesome! I did take my computer but I was affriad that yall wouldnt know I updated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am proud to annouce that I am done prewriting this story and I will start prewriting the sequel today. My plans with 'Kidnapped at the Bank' it will be done by July the 6th 2010 and then the 1st Chapter of Kidnapped at the Bank:Aro's revenge will be posted on July 10th 2010.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: YAY Warriorgirl is back again!**

**Emmet: You are not going to leave again are you?**

**Me: No unless I have something to do that I dont know about.**

**Emmet: YAY! *Runs to go fine Rosalie* Rosie Warriorgirl is back!**

**Me: I dont own Twilight I just borrow the characters...:)**

**PS REmember to review..**

**Thanks **

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 26: The Love Excape!  
BPOV

I woke up to Jasper sitting on my bed.

"Bella, Bella, Get up!" Jasper said and started taping my shoulders.

"Jasper im up! What do you want?" I asked him as he sat in a chair and I sat up in my bed.

"Edward told me to come in here and give you these and to take a shower." he said handing me some colorful clothes. "He will be here in 10 minutes, Bye"  
He then left.

I got up and went to the new bathroom and got into the shower.

I didnt even notice that the water had turned cold while I was dreaming of me and Edward somewhere but I wasnt sure where we were.

I got out of the shower and dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a green V-neck shirt with short sleeves, socks and green converses.

I Then brushed my hair and teeth and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward just walking in.

"Guess what Bella?" Edward excitingly asked me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me quickly.

"What?" I said back getting very happy.

" James, Laurent, Victoria, and Jacob have took the day off and went to San Francisco! So that means we can get away with out be seen cause Jasper knows we are leaving and there is no one else who even comes from this room to the gaurage."He said smiling as we walked to the door.

"Yay now what do I do" I said and looked him in the eye.

"Just follow me, ok?" Edward asked and we stood in front of the door.

"Ok and if anything happens I love you" I said and stood on my toes asking for a kiss.

"I love you too" He said and put me on his toes and kissed me passionatly on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he pulled away "We need to go now, lets go"

"Ok"

Edward then opened and quietly and walked out as I followed him. We snuck down the long hallways, passed sometype of room it looked like a training room because people were fighting in there and there were weapons too.

Then we came to the gaurage and we went to where the doors were to get the cars out and saw a silver Volvo and Edward held up some keys and looked around for other people and nobody was in here.

"Now we can talk. So get in we can leave now." Edward said and opened the passenger door.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused because he was suppose to drive.

"Opening the door for you..." he said

"Ok Thanks" I said and got into the car.

"Your Welcome Ms. Swan" Edward said and shut the door and came and got on his side and buckled his seat bealte. "Ready?"

"Edward, I was ready to go when I got here, no offence but I hate this place."I said with disguise but Hopefully I didnt hurt his feelings.

"Its alright Bella I hate this place to so lets go." Edward said and pulled out of the gaurage and drove the car out of the gates of the base.

"Hold on Bella" Edward said and I grabbed his right hand that wasnt on the steering wheel and He started going 85 miles an hour once we got on the interstate.

"So Edward... Where are we going?" I asked and looked behind us to make sure there was not a black van behind us.

"Bella you dont have to look back again and again its 6:30am. You usually dont wake up till 9:30am and to tell you the truth last night I talked to Aro last night. He was planning on not giving you food today because of your incident yesterday." Edward said stressed as he passed 2 cars and slowed down to 65mph.

"That Jerk but any ways we are going where?" I said looking out the window at the dry trees which were not like the moist ones in Forks.

"You deffiantly arent going back to Forks because that would be the first spot Aro would look so we are going to Chicago, IL to live with my parents for a while and we will wait a year or 2 to see if Aro catches on." Edward said and started drawling circles in my palm.

"Do your parents know where you have been?" I asked queitly.

"Yes, I told them. Aro told me to tell them I was working but I told them anyways and they are fine with us coming they are dying to see me and they want to meet you." Edward said.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Bella, you should take a nap because its like a day and a half so go to sleep and I will wake you up for lunch, ok?"

"Ok, Love you."

" I love you too Bella now goodnight.."Edward said and started humming a random tune.

"What is that humming song?" I asked Edward

"Its called Bella's Lulliby its inspide by u I havent put it in a piano piece yet."

"Its beautiful I love it."

"Sleep my Bella" Edward said as he hummed some more and I soon fell to the darkness

**REVIEW :)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hey everybody! Thanks everybody for all the reviews... I probally got more reviews and everything than I ever got Remember to Reveiw. So um I hope you all enjoy this chapter.. O ya Eclipse comes out this Thursday dont forget to get your tickets before they are sold out! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.  
**

Chapter 27: Road Trip BPOV

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the bright light. I then looked over and saw Edward driving silently.

"Good Afternoon Bella" Edward said as he notice I was awake.

"Hi, What time is it?" I asked and leaned back in the seat.

"5:45pm"Edward said I had been asleep for a long time.

"Edward why did you let me sleep that long?" I asked, shocked.

"Because you looked so peaceful and cute" Edward said and held my hand again which made my heart jump.

"So where are we?" I asked looking at his crooked smile.

"Salt Lake City, Utah" Edward said looking at the road.

"Oh"

"Are you hungary? you haven't eaten since yesterday" Edward said worried.

"I am sort of hungary and I have to go to the restroom" I said looking at the trees out off to the side of the highway.

"Ok well im gonna turn off here so we can go to a diner." Edward said as he pulled into a ramp.

He pulled into a Diner parking lot that was not crowded and then next thing I knew Edward was opening the car door for me.

"Edward, you are such a gentleman, I love you so much." I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forhead, As we walked through the door.

"As do I" Edward said and led me to a back booth.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Edward" I said and went to the Bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw a brunette waitress bending over right in front of Edward and I saw she was trying to put her number into his pocket.  
I had to put a stop to this. NOW.

"Hey honey!" I said as I walked to the table and I saw the girls face twist.

"Hello Beautiful!" Edward said catching on as I sat across from him.

"Hi My name Jessica. Can I get your drink order?" The girl which was Jessica asked Edward.

"Um Ill have a coffee please. Bella, sweetie what do you want?" Edward asked me.

"I'll take a coke please." I said as Jessica stormed off.

"That was halarious" Edward chuckled.

"Well she shouldnt mess with you. Your with me."I said with love.

"Bella you are the only person I see in my eyes" Edward said.

"Awww Edward" I said as a tear went down my cheek.

"Bella I love you not her" Edward said and leanned across the table, whipped away my tears, and kissed me.

Then next thing we knew there was Jessica was there between us, putting our drinks in front of us.

"Would you like to order?" She asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I would like 2 eggs scrambled, grits, and bacon please, Edward, honey?" I said.  
"I'll take 2 pancakes please" Edward said and Jessica left.

"Edward, What will happen to Emmet?" I asked thinking about last night when Aro put Emmet under prisoner pocession.

"Well after I left you I went back to Aro and Emmet was in there and apperently Emmet made Aro made and Aro slapped him and then Emmet got mad and went after Aro but Jasper and Laurent managed to calm him down. Then Aro put 4 braces on him which reminds me I need to take yours off. Then they shocked him for 10 straight minutes and forced him back in to his room with Alice."  
Edward said.

"Bella he will be alright. Emmet knows what he is doing." Edward said and wiped away another tear.

"Ok, but im worried about Alice and Rosalie too." I said as Jessica brought our food and sat it down.

"anything else?" She asked mostly to Edward.

"Ya um this sheet of paper accidently fell into my pocket and so here" Edward said and pulled out her number, ripped it, and gave it to her and she then left straight away.

"Wow" I said

"But as I was saying Alice and Rosalie Have Jasper." Edward said.

"What will Aro do to us if he finds us?" I asked as I took a huge bite out of my eggs.

"I really don't know Bella. He tried calling me earlier but I didnt answer." Edward said as he finished his food. "I'll go pay stay here" he said and walked away.

I ate quickly and as I finished I stood up and saw Edward wrapping his arms around my waist and led me out of the car leaving Jessica with no tip.

We got in the car and we were both quiet as Edward drove to Evenston, Wyoming.  
Then he pulled off a ramp and guided us to a hotel where he opened the door for me and got a bag out if the trunk.

"Dont worry I got clothes for you." Edward said and took my hand and we walked into the hotel.

It was a fancy hotel. The boy at the front desk tried to flirt with me though which made Edward mad. After Edward checked us in we went to our room which was really fancy.

The colors where red and gold. There was a hot tub in the bathroom, a balcony and a king sized bed.

"1 bed?" I asked surprised.

"If its ok" Edward said putting our stuff down.

"Of course," I said. "Well I want my PJs so I can go to bed"

"Here" Edward said and handed me sweats and a tshirt.

"Thanks" I said and went to change and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward shirt less with an 8 pack chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he pulled the covers up and got in bed.

"Yep" I said and got in bed with him and he pulled me to his chest and our feet twined together.

"Night" I said.

"Good night,my Bella" Edward said and hummed my song as I fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing I got a bunch of reviews... This is a longger than most as I said the chapters would get longer. Remember that Eclipse comes out Wednesday its gonna be good. Remember to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... I wished I did but I dont I just own the plot.**

**Thanks **

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 28: Road Trip pt 2

BPOV

I woke up and sat up and saw Edward buttoning up a dark blue shirt with jeans watching the weather and it went to a commercial and Edward turned around.

"Good morning Bella," He said and kissed me and sat down next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"6:30am, I was about to wake you up," Edward said, "Why dont you go take a shower."

"Ok, I love you." I said and stood up "Clothes?"

"Here and I love you too," Edward said and handed me some clothes.

I ran off to the bathroom and hop in quickly wanted to get back to I thought about it. What if Aro found us? What would happen? Would he kill me? Edward? Lock me up in a room and beat me? I shuddered at those thoughts so I got out and changed into some black jeans with a dark green sweater and green flats because it was March.

I brushed my hair quickly into a high ponytail and ran out to Edward and stumbled a little but Edward didnt hear me so I jumped onto his back.

"Hello to you too my little spider monkey" Edward said and set me on the bed and kissed my forehead. "Everything is packed so are you ready to get on the road?"

"I guess" I said for some reason I was nerveous.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Edward said and came over with a bag in his hand and grabbed my hand and I stood up from the bed and we walked out the door.

"Well for some reason im nerveous, I dont know why?" I said as we got into the elevator.

"Is it about meeting my parents?" Edward asked me as we got to the lobby.

"I dont know I mean I cant wait to meet them but what if they dont accept me for what happened." I said and we walked up to the counter.

"We will talk about it in the car because we dont want people knowing what happened we want as less attention as possible ok?" Edward whispered and moved his arm to around my waist as I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead and looked up to the same guy last night.

"I would like to check out of our room please. I know its early but we have a long drive" Edward said and handed the guy the room keys and his credit card and the guy scanned the credit card and handed it back to Edward.

"Where ya heading? and sigh here" The guy asked as Edward signed a little sheet of paper I hope Edward doesnt really tell him.

" Waco,Texas, Thanks for your services" Edward said and dragged me out hearing the guy yell "Have a good trip"

Edward threw the bag into the trunk of the car and walked me to my side and open the door and I climbed in and Edward went to the other side and got in and cut on the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the high way.

"So you are scared my parents will judge you?" Edward said holding my hand.

"I guess so" I said and looked at the trees.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about meeting them. They dont know how I met you they just know that I met you through Aro. Did you know Im adopted and so is Jasper and Rosalie. Esme cant have children. But she is still so sweet and Carlisle cares and he is a doctor."  
Edward said and glanced over to me.

"Oh ok then well im kind of hungary Edward" I said.

"Well just wait for a few more minutes and we can stop at a McDonalds" Edward said as we passed 2 more ramps and then pulled off into a drive thru.

I ordered a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese sandwhich with some hashbrowns and Edward got 2 breakfast burritos and then we went back to the highway.

Then by 9am I finally said "When was Aro suppose to come back from Houston?"

"Tomorrow night" Edward said.

"Do you think he has noticed that we are gone?" I asked chewing on my hashbrown.

"Well I think Aro was going to talk to you about your father today so probally he already sent James and Laurent in your old room and found you gone." Edward said and took a few bites of his burrito.

"They are probally furious arent they? Arent you on vacation?" I said and looked at our hands intertwined together, which made me so happy to have Edward.

"Yes Think about Aro but Emmet, Alice, and Rosalie are probally saying stuff about you like 'How could you let her get away, Aro?' and 'You thought you were so bad' they are getting them selfves into so much trouble and I think Jasper is going to crack. Yes Im going on vacation but I told Aro I was going to Pheonix, AZ. But he will probally catch on lets see today is Monday and he will probally figure out that you are with me around Wednesday and will probally try to find us. But im not sure" Edward sayed and pulled out his other buritto as I finshed my hashbrowns and got my sandwich.

"Ok i'm just worried what will happen if they find us?" I said unwapping the paper off.

"Bella, you have nothing to be worried im gonna be with you as for Esme and Carlisle." Edward said.

"Ok then when will we get to Chicago?" I asked as I got the the middle of my sandwich.

"Um well its 9:30am so why don't you take a nap since you got up so early again and we should be there by 5:30pm," Edward said and I ate the last of my sandwich and put the paper in the bag as Edward did the same.

"ok I am a little tired and I want to be wide awake when I meet Esme and Carlisle" I said closing my eyes.

"Ill wake you up around 3 to get a snack," Edward said. "Goodnight Bella"

"Night" I mumbled and fell asleep to a bad dream of Aro finding me.

**R and R!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Heres a short chap. and whats with? I got 2 reviews 2! thats not a lot! SO I want more!**

**Remember Eclipse=Wednesday...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight...**

**Thanks**

**-Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 29: Finding out

Aro's POV

I walked into the hallways to my office. I had just been told that I should come back from Texas because something bad happened.

I walked into my office and saw Emmet, Mary Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, James, Laurent, and Jacob.

" What have you all done again to bring me all the way back from Texas" I spitt out, angrilyed.

"We havent done anything Aro" Emmet said through his teeth as I sat behind my desk.

"Laurent, this isnt every one! Where is Isabella?" I said, Laurent had always been obediant, probally not wanting to get on my bad side.

"Well sir, I went to Isabella's room yesterday morning and well she wasnt there!I looked everywhere! It seems she has some how excaped. I asked these 3 if they know where they are but they wont talk!" Laurent exclaimed and looked at Emmet, Mary Alice, and Rosalie.

"Wheres Edward?" I barked, I was really annoyed.

" He took a 2 week vacation!" Jasper said stepping up.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I dont know?" Jasper said.

" Is that a question? Shouldnt you know where he is since you are his brother"I said as I watched him squirm. Soon I will have him crack and I love it when I have more prisoners.

"I am but he didnt tell me where he was going" Jasper said.

"You do know tell me unless you want to end up like Emmet" I said argrily,I also get mad when people dont tell me something they know.

"Go ahead Same for me I love my brother and sister. I know that Edward is not coming back for one thing and that he has Bella, OH NO" Jasper said relising what he just said. So Edward has Bella with him.

"What else do you know about them?" I asked with pleasure.

"Why would I tell you?" He smarted off at me.

"Because you now belong to me, James" I said and James walked up and put HAndcuffs and an ankle brace on him.

"No" He said and I walked infront of Mary Alice and kneeled to her eye level.

"You love him dont you?" I asked quietly trying to startle her.

"Um why would you ask that," she asked.

"Because you are crying and its a yes or no question so answer im losing my patients,"I barked getting mad.

"YES" She sobbed out and put her head in her hands.

"Now if you loved him would you do anything for him" I said making sure she heard me.

"I guess so..." She whispered and look at Jasper.

"Well then are there any more couples I need to know about Mary Alice and remember Jasper..."I said tanting her.

"Um well the reason Edward was so hooked up on Bella because he asked her out at the Bank and she said sure and then the robbery happened and during the trip they hooked up. Please don't hurt me!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"What else?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Rosalie and Emmet!" She spit out and I saw Rosalie's eyes water as Emmet looked pained.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked and sat behind my desk again.

"I dont know they didnt tell anyone I promise I dont know!" She said quietly probally hoping I didnt here.

"James, Laurent, and Jacob, take them back to their rooms. Alice and Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper. Do not let them see each other, At all!" I barked and got on my computer and grinned ear to ear as they all cried.

"I love you Jasper!" Alice exclaimed and tried to hug him but James grabbed her as she squirmed so he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and then just grabbed Rosalie's upper arm and pulled her out as she and Emmet just looked at each other pained.

"James, Jacob, Laurent come back after you are done." I said and Laurent took Jasper by both arms and pushed him out of the room along with everyone else!

5 minutes later...

Finally Jacob, Laurent, and James came in and sat down and Laurent and Jacob looked kind of worried but James looked kinda of board.

"What happened! How could you let a 23 year old girl get away!" I yelled.

"UUhhh" was all Jacob could say.

"Aro, if you dont remember we were in San Francisco!" Laurent said.

"Well now we need a plan to find them and they are going to have it when you bring them back I am furious any plans?" I said and waited to see if any one had a plan.

"You idiots! why did I hire you? If you dont I do now here is the plan. James and Laurent you will go up to Forks, Washington, Port Angelous, Washington,  
and Seattle, Washington she lives, works, hangs out, and her dad lives there so stay for 1 week. Do Not get caught! Jacob and I will go to Jacksonville, Florida,  
thats where her mom lives we will be there for 5 days then we will go to Phoenix, AZ for 3 days and then go to Chicago for 1 week since it is so big got it?" I said quickly and they all nodded. "Well dont just stand there go pack you stuff! NOW!"

They all left quickly and I went to pack my stuff and I promised myself I would never let them get away and once I got them again they would be mine forever! I then went back to my packing...

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Thank you everybody for all the reviews and everything... Im sorry for not updating yesterday I was extremly lazy. Um I might need a little help. If you know how to update like outfits or people onto fanfiction please let me know. o ya If I have said any thing about Esme and Carisle knowing about Bella scratch that. O ya and no update July 3rd or 4th 2010. Dont forget to c Eclipse!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! I wish...**

**Here is a chapter I wrote while I was on vacation and I was bored so Here it is...**

**Thanks so much :)  
**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 30: Meeting his parents...  
BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Debussy playing Clair De Lune.

"You listen to Clair De Lune?" I asked Edward as I sat up right.

"Yes Why do you not like it because I can turn it..." Edward said and went to go change the cd track. But I stopped him.

"No dont change it I like it!" I said and Edward leaned back and pulled onto a ramp.

"Oh I thought I was the only one who liked classical music," Edward said and pulled into a gas station.

"No I listened to it all the time when I was at home. Where are we?" I said and got out.

"Well we are in Joliet, IL. We are going to fill up the tank, get a snack, and then drive to my parents house which is another 30 minutes." Edward said as I walked to his side and held his hand as he swiped his BP card and feeled up the tank.

"Oh What time is it?" I asked and we walked inside and got 2 cokes and a Reeses peanut butter cup and went back to the car before some one reconised us.

"It is 5:30pm, we are suppose to be there by 6:00pm cause Esme is making spigetti," Edward said and helped me into the car and jumped in.

"Is she a good cook?" I asked and ate some chocolate.

"Yes she is so amazing. She is so happy we got out of that place but also worried," Edward said and pulled onto the highway again.

"Are you worring again?" Edward asked me and held my hand soothing it.

"Yes,but im scared if Aro finds us and does something really bad to us."  
I said and a few tears came out of my eyes.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen im here, understand that. I love you," Edward said and ate the rest of his candy as did I and took a sip of coke.

"I love you too" I said and looked out the window as we got off the ramp to Chicago and went through all the traffic and building.

After 10 minutes we were heading out of the big city...

"UUUhhhh Edward where are we going," I said and looked at the trees as we turned onto an old road that had barely any houses on it and to the right of the road there was a lake.

"Well Esme and Carisle live on the Great Lakes so here we are" Edward said and pulled into a drive way.

Once we did that we were in front of a HUGE white glass mansion. **(the same one in Forks but except it has a lake behind it.)**

"Wow!"Was all I could say.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward said and let go of my hand.

"Ya, im ok im still nervous but ill be ok..." I said and Edward got out of the car and was at my door in 1 minute.

"Its alright Bella, they already love you and I will be here if any thing happens I will not leave your side unless Esme or Carisle is with because I love you so much."  
Edward said and kissed me on the lips and pulled me out of the car and we walked up the steps to the porch.

"I love you too Edward!" I said and he smiled a crooked smile that I loved and knocked on the door and put in arm around my waist in a protective way.

Then a beautiful lady came to the door. **(She is just like she is in New Moon)**"O My Goodness! Edward is that you?" She exclaimed.

"The one and only Esme!" Edward said and smiled some more as Esme hugged Edward.

"Carsile, Edward is home," Esme said trying to calm herself and did it in seconds and a man walked to the door and saw Edward.

"Oh Edward, we are so happy you are home!" The man, Carsile said and hugged him.

"Im happy to be here and dont forget about Bella" Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Im so sorry, Bella. I'm Esme" Esme said and gave me a gentle motherly hug.

"Hi" I said quietly and looked at Carsile.

"Hello Bella, Im Carsile" Carsile said and gave me a hug too.

"Why dont we go inside and talk and have dinner. I made spigetti," Esme said and led us inside.

**(The house is just like the one in Forks I just dont want to explain it)**

We walked into the dinning room and there were six chairs.

"Bella, would you like to help me with the food?" Esme asked me and Edward let go of my waist and went to sit next to Carsile at the point of the table.

"Sure, I would love too," I said and Esme led me to the kitchen.

"Here why dont you butter the bread?" Esme said and handed me a knife and 7 peices of bread.

"Sure" I said and Esme went to stir the noodles.

"So, Bella How did you and Edward meet?" OMG I couldnt believe she asked that.

"Um Esme I have a feeling that Carisle is going to ask that and I rather explain it one time," I said and started the 2nd peice of bread.

"Oh then it must be pretty important then" She said and took the noodles off the stove.

"Ya its important" I said and finshed the bread and toasted it and took it out and took it to the table where Esme, Carisle, and Edward was sitting.

"I cant tell you guys its Bella's story not mine sorry" Edward said and then notice I had walked in. "Oh Bella, Come sit next to me."

"Ok what did I miss" I said as I put the bread down on the table and sat next to Edward, who was beside Carisle, and then Esme.

"Let us bless the food" Carisle said and we blessed it and passed around the food and once everybody was done passing it around I asked the same question.

"What did I miss again?" and Edward went red in the face.

"Well Carisle asked me how I met you and I said it was your story to tell,"  
Edward said.

"Oh" I said and took a bite of my food.

"Bella, Please tell us how you and Edward met we want to know," Esme said and ate her bread.

"Ok well dont blame me if I start crying because its a sort of sad story but the good thing is that I have Edward," I said and held Edwards hand.

"We understand Bella if you dont want to tell us," Esme said and took a few more bites of food.

"No, I need to tell you its really important," I said and gripped Edwards hand and started.

"Well 1 month ago I think, I was sitting in the bank in Forks, Washington and this gorgeous and handsome man came and sat with me, which was Edward, then he tried to warn me to leave but I wasn't sure of what to say but by the time I notice there were 5 people with guns in the front of the building shouting orders," I said and Edward was rubbing my hand and Esme was leaning on Carisle.

"They then put me in a room with 2 other people and one of them told me the passcode to the vault, but then James came and got him and then I heard a gun shot, then I fell asleep then Edward woke me up and gave me cereal and then took me to the main office to try to unlock the vault because Aro told him to make me but when I walked in I saw the man that I talked to dead on the floor,

"I then unlocked the vault and Edward called Aro and told him I unlocked it and then Aro told them to bring me to him and then they went outside where my dad was and threatened to kill me and when I saw the look on my dad's face it made me sad I was his only child and he doesn't have my mom anymore because they are divorced. But then when we got to their van they put me to sleep for like 2 hours," I was in tears now and Esme was to and was crying into Carisle's arms and Edward just looked hurt.

"Then when I woke up there was nothing around my feet so I made a run for it but they put sometype of dart in my foot which made me not be able to walk then after riding in the van for so long we pulled into a Walmart and I turned around and saw an Oregan sign, and then Jasper and James went into Walmart and that was when me and Edward got to be girlfriend and boyfriend. That night we stayed in a hotel,

"Then the next day I met Alice and Rosalie and I met Aro and he was such a mean man. He was sceaming my dad though he told my dad if he gave Aro a certain amount of money he would let me go home. That day arrived and I was standing there right in front of my dad and then Aro got his money and snatched me right up and put me into a Coma for 2 weeks," I said this and Edward had his head in his hands.

"When I woke up I waited 2 weeks and Alice, Rosalie, and I tried to make a run for it but we got caught and Aro split us up and took Emmet as a prisoner because Emmet was taking up for Alice and then the next day Edward and I excaped because everybody was gone and then here I am," I said and then I saw that Esme had set herself up again but was still snifling.

"Im sorry Bella!" Edward said and hugged me.

"I cant beleive it its so romantic but I just hate Aro. I never liked him taking you away from me. I also miss Rosalie and Jasper," Esme said and went to go to put all of our dishes up.

"Edward, I cant beleive you are forced to do this its a crime! What if the police caught you!  
Bella, what all did Aro do to you?" Carisle asked me and Edward pulled me close.

"Dad it was either do it or be killed so i picked the crime. I didnt like doing it,"  
Edward said and Esme came pack into the room.

"Why dont we move to the living room?" Esme said and we all stood up and walked into the living room and Esme and Carisle snuggled up on the love seat and Edward and I snuggled also on the sofa.

"So Bella as I was saying. What all did Aro do to you?" Carisle asked again.

"Well the first day I was there he locked me in a room, Put some type of brace on my ankle, which reminds me I still have it, Edward you need to take it off so go get the stuff, he put me into a coma, broke my leg and took me away from everything I had." I said and Esme and Carisle had hurt in their eyes as I showed them the brace on my ankle and Esme gaspped.

"Edward get that thing off her now it could hurt her any second!" Carisle exclaimed and Edward got up to go get some tools.

"Does that thing hurt, Bella?" Esme asked starring at it.

"Yes it does. It shocks you only Aro has the remote to it and it goes from a pinch to a painful shock through out your body." I said and Edward came with a tool box and started working on the brace.

"Does Rosalie and Jasper have one of those?" Esme said as Carisle was staring at Edward.

"Here I ll help Edward!" Carisle said and got up and helped Edward.

"Well Rosalie has one too and Im not sure about Jasper cause he was a guard when I was there" I said and the brace popped off.

"Well what do you think of Rosalie and Jasper?" Esme asked as I rubbed my ankle.

"Well at first I thought Jasper was kind of mean cause he was all like 'Get the money' at first but he is very nice to me now like and older brother and so is Emmet who is with Rosalie who is really nice and Jasper is with Alice," I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me again.

"Lets stop talking about me what about you. Carisle I know your a doctor and what are you Esme?" I asked.

"Well im an interior designer. Bella, Do you want to go shopping tomorrow since im guessing that you dont have any close since yall ran away from Aro"  
Esme said.

"Sure I would love to" I said and looked at the clock which said. 9:30pm and looked at Edward.

"Well Bella Lets go to bed you look tired Good night Esme and Carisle!" Edward said and hugged them and then I hugged them too and said Good-Night...

Then Edward brought me to a door and walked into a room with a gold and black bed and shelves all over the room with cds all over them.

"This is my room and I will go get some of Rosalie's old clothes," Edward said and was soon back with pjs and I went and changed and came back and found Edward, changed in bed. I climbed into the bed with Edward.

"What are you doing Edward?" I said as he pulled me close.

"I told you I wasnt leaving you unless Esme or Carisle were with you," Edward said and kissed my head. " I love you my Beautiful Bella, sweet dreams,"

"Goodnight Edward and I love you too," I said and slowly fell asleep to the humming of my Lulliby.

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the delay again... I was lazy as always. Thanks for all the reviews I enjoyed them. I have to say that I am NOT updating July 3rd and 4th 2010. I 2ndly I say I saw Eclipse today! It was AWESOME! Its the best one out the 3. Please... Anyone who knows how to bring up the pictures of things in my story I have no clue how to do it. As for right now HAPPY JULY 4th! Those to you who do not live in the USA we are celabrating a holiday and im sorry for the delay... Thanks and Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmet: Happy July 4th everyone!**

**Alice: Come on Bella... you need to have a dress.**

**Bella: Alice.**

**Alice: Come on Bella. Stop whining!**

**Me: Happy July 4th everyone! I dont own Twilight.**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS Sorry for the short chapter It will get more exciting in the next couple of chapters, I promise!  
**

Chapter 31: Shopping

BPOV

I woke up and stretched out and then I heard a ooofffff. I looked over to see Edward's hand over his

"Oh Edward Im sorry I didnt mean to hit you I was just stretching," I said and kissed his eye.

"Its alright Bella. Now lets go get some breakfast," Edward said and Edward scoped me up bridal style, kissed my head, and started to head towards the door.

"Edward im still in my pjs," I said Edward carried me to a room down the hall which was pink.

"Hold on" Edward said and ran into a huge closet and came back with some clothes.

"You can use Rosalie's bathroom since I will be in mine meet me in my room,"Edward said and left and so I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Once I was out of the shower I dressed into a red sweater and a pair of skinny jeans with red converses. Then I went to Edwards room to find him just sitting on the bed.

"Ok as I was saying," Edward said and ran over and picked me up bridal style again and then we went downstairs and found Esme cooking eggs.

"Goodmorning Edward and Bella" Esme said and put the eggs on a plate and Edward sat me down on a island stool and then sat beside me.

"Goodmorning Esme" Edward said and hugged me.

"Here I made yall some breakfast." Esme said and sat eggs and bacon on the island in front of us.

"Esme you didnt have to fix me breakfast." I said while Edward dived into the food.

"Bella, Its been a while since I have cooked for anybody besides me and Carisle so the pleasure is mine," Esme said and so I pulled out a plate and put some eggs on it and some bacon and ate silently.

"Sorry Esme. Bella likes to be stubbern sometime," Edward said and I pouted. "See"

"Wheres Carisle?" I asked and finished my bacon and started on my eggs.

"He went to work. Bella do you want to leave after you finish eating? Edward you can go help Carisle at the hospital," Esme said and took Edward's plate.

"Sure what time is it?" I asked and took a few more bites.

"10:00am" Edward answered and stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Esme remember do not leave her anywhere. its dangerous for her." Edward warned Esme.

"Edward I assure you that I will stay with her the whole time, promise."Esme said and I finished and walked to the sink to wash my dish but Esme grabbed it.

"Bella let me do it," Esme said and quickly washed the dish and put it in the washer.

"Bye Bella I love you," Edward said and kissed me.

"Bye Edward I love you too." I said and hugged him.

"Come on Bella" Esme said and we went to the gaurage.

Then we got into a black mercades.

"So Bella, what is your full name?" Esme asked and pulled out of the guarage.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said and looked out the window at the lake.

"Thats a beautiful name," Esma said and drove into the city.

"Thank you I perfer to be called Bella, but Aro calls us by our full name so he and all the other guards call me Isabella," I said and we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"I just hate Aro. He just kiddnappes people and forces them to work for him for his own pleasure. He takes all my children away from me. I consider you as one of my children now Bella." Esme said and we got out of the car.

"I hate Aro too I miss my mom and dad." I said and we walked into the mall.

"Where did you live before and what did you do?" Esme asked and guided me to Aeropostale.

"Well I lived in Forks, Washington with my dad and my friend Angela and I was an English teacher at the high school there." I said and picked out a couple of out fits.

"Oh well I know that you and Edward really love each other," Esme said and held up a V-neck shirt up against me.

"Ya I really do love him after all we have been through together," I said and picked up some jeans.

"Bella, I have seen the way Edward looks at you and he loves you a lot," Esme said and shoved me to the dressing room.

"I know and I love him so much..." I said and that was how my week began.

**Remember to Review!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the reviews I enjoyed them. I hope all of you Americans and others who celebrated had a good 4th. I am proudly announcing that Cele333 is going to publish this story in Polish. I am proud of that. I think there are only 5 more chapters of this story but they will be up by the 12th. This is an exciting chapter and it will probally be the one with the most action. I once again dont know how to upload pictures onto my profile to know what the things look like.**

**NO updates tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Thank you!**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 32: James, Laurent, Jacob, and Aro...

BPOV

Its been 2 weeks since Edward and I have been staying with his parents and we have gone to many different restaurants, gone skiing, tubing,  
fishing, or just went hanging out on the boat.

Edward had decided that we should celabrate us being away for 2 weeks.

We were heading home and we came to a light.

"Are you tired Bella?" Edward asked me and I turned towards the window

"Yes im very sleepy" I said and looked at the car beside us and saw driving was Laurent and then Laurent looked over and saw me and told Aro who was beside him and Aro pointed at me and screamed something. "Edward Look!" I screamed and Edward looked and saw who was beside us and his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"We gotta get out of here Bella so hold on," Edward said and the light turned green

We rounded the corner fastly and Laurent pulled the other way but Edward didnt slow down he was going really fast.

"Edward slow down they are gone," I screamed and Edward grabbed my hand.

"No they are not Bella they are coming." Edward said and rounded another corner and then we saw Laurent driving up the wrong lane and then he hit my side and the next thing I knew everything went black.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella and I were coming home and I stopped at a light and started thinking about how we excaped.

"Are you tired Bella?" I asked and looked at the road.

"Yes im very sleepy," She said and looked out the window and apperantly she saw something.

"Edward! Look!" Bella screamed and I turnned around to the next car beside us and I saw Aro and Laurent pointing and screamming at us and the light turned green.

"We gotta get out of here Bella so hold on," I yelled and I rounded the corner fastly and then Laurent pulled the other way.

"Edward slow down they are gone," Bella screamed and I grabbed her hand.

"No they are not Bella they are coming." I said and rounded another corner and then we saw Laurent driving up the wrong lane and then he hit Bella's side, knocking her unconsious and made us slide across the the road luckly we didnt hit anymore cars but we hit a wall and the car crashed into it and I felt pain in my left arm.

Then Laurent backed up and drove away with him and Aro wearing smiles on their faces.

I then called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator said boardly.

"Isabella Swan, the one who got kidnapped by Aro Volturi and I who helped her excape from him. Well we have been hiden for 2 weeks and Aro just found us and crashed into us. So we just got in a wreck and they hit Bella's side and we crashed into a a wall and now I feel pain in my left arm," I said quickly.

"Is she consious?" the operator asked quickly.

"No" I said and felt more pain. "OOWW"

"What street are you on?" the operator said.

"Pennslvania Avenue" I said quickly.

"Ok EMTs are on the way just dont move her at all, Im calling her father," The person said and hung up.

I looked over at Bella. She had hit her head when Laurent crashed into us and smashed the glass and her head was ozzing out blood. She had cuts all over her body and I think she broke her arm and leg.

"Its going to be alright Bella I promise," I said and kept soothing her for about 5 minutes and we were surrounded by 3 police cars and 2 EMT trucks.

" Hello? Can you hear me?" a police officer said.

"Yes I can hear you. Can you move us away from this wall my arm hurts?" I said and moved Bella's hair out of her face.

"Ok hold on." the police officer said and it took them 5 minutes to move the car away from the wall.

Then they opened my door and 2 EMTs ran to help me while 4 went to get Bella out.

They then put me on a stretcher and put a neckbrace on me which I didnt like.

"Can I call my mom?" I asked as they put my broken Bella on the stretcher and started putting her in the truck.

"Sure here," One of the EMTs said and they put me into the other truck as the other one raced to the hospital.

I dialed my Esme's cell phone number and she quickly picked up "Hello?"

"Esme, Me and Bella have gotten in a wreck. Aro found us and hit me and Bella so now they are taking us to the hospital. They are calling Bella's dad so if anything happens I need you to back me up. Can you meet me at the hospital," I said and the EMT checked my blood preasure.

"Sure Edward Are you hurt? Is Bella hurt?" Esme said and I could hear her getting into the car.

"Well I think I broke my arm. But Bella has a huge cut in her head, shes unconsious and I think she broke her leg and arm," I said and we arrived at the hospital.

"ok well Ill be there in a sec so bye Edward love you" she said quickly and hung up.

The EMTs got me and the stretcher out of the truck and I saw my father running towards the truck Bella was in and they rushed her out and into the hospital and I saw my mom running out of her car.

"Who are you?" one of the EMTs asked Esme and she came up and grabbed my hand.

"Im his mother!" Esme said and the man just backed off and they rolled me into the hospital and into a room.

Then they started hooking IVs into my arm and started checking my temperature, and heart and other things.

"Esme, go check on Bella I will be fine," I said and they took me to get a X-Ray as Esme ran off to see Bella.

After 5 hours of torture they finally had put a cast on my left arm and had let me go so I went to see Bella.

I then found her room where Bella was staying and I walked in and saw Esme and a man in a police officer outfit sitting on the couch starring at my broken Bella who had a broken leg and arm and a huge bandage around her head with many wires in her.

Esme got up and came over to me and hugged me and guided me over to the man.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Charlie, Bella's father."Esme said and Charlie and I shook hands.

"Hey Edward Im Bella's father I just wanted to know whats your part in this?"  
Charlie asked and Carisle walked in.

"I rescued your daughter from Aro and I am her boyfriend," I said and sat next to the chair beside Bella.

"How long have you been her boyfriend and how did you meet?" Charlie said looking kind of mad.

"Um 2 weeks sir and I cant tell you how we met thats Bella's place to tell you"  
I said

"Ok then I want to know the day she wakes up." Charlie said and went to talk to Carisle about Bella but Carisle came over to us 3.

"Well it seems that Bella is healing fine. She will be up by 10am tomorrow She should be able to leave by Thursday. (Monday)" Carisle said

"Will she be able to travel?" Charlie ask and walked onto the other side of Bella's bed.

"Yes she will but not long distances she will be in a wheel chair for a while since there was a huge crack in her leg" Carisle answered.

"Ok Im getting a flight schduled to take her home, Thank you for your time,"  
Charlie said.

"Your welcome, Do you want us to aloud the press in here tomorrow or not,"  
Carisle asked Charlie.

"No I dont want Bella to be stressed out I know she will be when she wakes up..." Charlie said and sat on the couch.

"What about police officers and detectives?" Carisle asked.

"They can come in but not until 12pm"Charlie said and Carisle nodded his head.

"Edward I think you should come home you have had a long day,"

"No Carisle I dont want to leave Bella" I said but Carisle gave up and left.

"Im going home. Good night Edward I love you," Esme said and hugged me and kissed Bella on the forehead and then she left.

"Well im going to sleep Charlie my arm hurts," I said and adjusted myself in the chair and played with Bella's hand.

"Oh ya Edward how did your arm break your arm?" Charlie asked and got in a laying position.

"Well when Aro crashed into us we hit a wall and when we hit it my arm broke Good night" I said and did wait for a response I just fell asleep instantly.


	35. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you have all enjoyed this story there are 4 chapters after this. There will be an update tomorrow. Remember to REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... But a girl can wish it would go on sell at the gas station.**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 33: The real thing

BPOV

beep... beep...beep...

What is that annoying noise. I opened my eyes and saw that I was hospital room and my dad, Edward, Esme, and Carisle were around my bed.

"Thank God im not with Aro!" I said "Dad!"

"Bella! I love you so much I was looking for you understand that," my dad said and I looked at Edward.

"Oh Bella!I love you" Edward said and kissed me.

" I love you too are you alright?" I asked looking at his arm.

"Yep my arm is just broken," Edward said and Esme and Carisle hugged me and went and sat on the couch while dad and Edward sat in chairs beside me.

"Bella tell me what Aro did to you and how you met Edward?" My dad asked me and my eyes grew wide.

"Ok but Dad I want you to know that me and Edward love each other a lot so please dont try to take him away from me just give me a chance to explain the whole story," I said and he nodded and I held on to Edward's hand.

"Well first think of the day of the bank accident who held a gun to my head and threatened to kill me Dont do anything but think?" I said and Edward put his head on the railing and I stroked his beautiful bronze hair.

"O my goodness Edward how could you? You deserve to rott behind bars in jail!" my dad screamed and turned to Esme and Carisle. "How could you let your own son do this to my daughter!"

"Charlie calm down!" Carisle said and stood up.

"Charlie listen to Edward he has something to say," Esme cried out and everyone looked at Edward.

"I was forced to do it!" Edward said and that caught my dad's attention.

"Why?" dad asked and sat back down.

"Because last December me and my brother and sister, Jasper and Rosalie, they are back at where Bella and I excaped, we were walking up the streets of Seattle and Aro kidnapped us and forced Jasper and I to work while he just kept Rosalie locked up in a small room. It was either work, prisoner, or die so I picked work." Edward finished and I sqeezed his hand.

"Oh Im sorry Edward I should havent blamed you. You dont have to worry I am not going to send you or your brother to jail is there anyone else I need to know about?" dad said.

"Yes there is Emmet and Alice. Emmet chose to work for the Volturi but he wasnt involved in any crimes he found out and he decided he was going to quit but James, one of the guards, caught his little sister was caught hiding in his truck so then he forced Emmet to work and Alice went along with Rosalie,  
then the night before we left Emmet went beside Alice in captivity." I said and I shedded a few tears.

"Edward, where did he take yall?" dad asked Edward.

"Well we were in Snowden, CA but there are a least 20 other bases but I dont know where,"Edward said.

"Bella can you tell me what happened to you the whole time you were gone,"my dad asked.

"I was sitting in the bank in Forks, Washington and this gorgeous and handsome man came and sat with me, which was Edward, then he tried to warn me to leave but I wasn't sure of what to say but by the time I notice there were 5 people with guns in the front of the building shouting orders,"  
I said and Edward was leaning against the railing again so I stroked his hair.

"They then put me in a room with 2 other people and one of them told me the passcode to the vault, but then James came and got him and then I heard a gun shot, then I fell asleep then Edward woke me up and gave me cereal and then took me to the main office to try to unlock the vault because Aro told him to make me but when I walked in I saw the man that I talked to dead on the floor,

"I then unlocked the vault and Edward called Aro and told him I unlocked it and then Aro told them to bring me to him and then they went outside where you were and threatened to kill me and when I saw the look on your face it made me sad I am your only child. But then when we got to their van they put me to sleep for like 2 hours," I said and there were a few tears going down my cheeks.

"Then when I woke up there was nothing around my feet so I made a run for it but they put sometype of dart in my foot which made me not be able to walk then after riding in the van for so long we pulled into a Walmart and I turned around and saw an Oregan sign, and then Jasper and James went into Walmart and that was when me and Edward got to be girlfriend and boyfriend. That night we stayed in a hotel,

"Then the next day I met Alice and Rosalie and I met Aro and he was such a mean man. He was sceaming my dad though he told my dad if he gave Aro a certain amount of money he would let me go home. That day arrived and I was standing there right in front of you and then Aro got his money and snatched me right up and put me into a Coma for 2 weeks," my dad was in tears now.

"When I woke up I waited 2 weeks and Alice, Rosalie, and I tried to make a run for it but we got caught and Aro split us up and took Emmet as a prisoner because Emmet was taking up for Alice and then the next day Edward and I excaped because everybody was gone and then we lived with Esme and Carisle for 2 weeks and now here I am!" I said and Esme was shedding tears again.

"Bella Im sorry. Charlie I am sorry to you too! for taking you only daughter away I was forced to do it!" Edward say and I hugged him and my dad hugged me.

"Edward its ok we are not going to press charges against you" my dad said. "I have to go call the police well other police to go rescue your friends."

Then my dad left.

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Thank you for all the reviews everybody! Remember to review! After this chapter there will be 2 Chapters left. :( I know you all hate it but Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge will be up next Friday. The next chapters will be short but they are good. O ya I hope all of yall have seen Eclipse! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmet: Yay I get to be in this chapter. Warriorgirl you have been leaving me out! _*runs to find Rosalie*_ Rose Im gonna be in this chapter!**

**_*Rosalie walks in the room* _**

**Rosalie: Emmet! Shut Up! _* Slaps him on the back of his head*_**

**Emmet: Ow!**

**Alice: Dont forget me!**

**Me: Yes we always know you will be in the chapters. I dont own Twilight... as always!**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 34: The Rescue

ARO'S POV

I cant beleive we let her get away!I will go back and get her in 5 years when they are caught off guard. I then heard screaming and I saw SWAT people coming in so Laurent, James, and I made a run for it while Victoria and Jacob got arrested and we excaped with out being noticed.

Alice's POV

Emmet and I were sitting on the bed together thinking about what Bella and Edward must be doing and then the door busted down and SWAT came in and a man walked up to us.

"Are you Alice and Emmet?"

"Yes why?" Emmet asked and we both stood up.

"Because we are here to rescue you your friends Bella and Edward have been got in a wreck when Aro Volturi ran into them but she is fine now."  
the man answer "So come on and we will fly you to Chicago, IL with your friends Rosalie and Jasper Cullen"

We followed the man out of the building where Rosalie and Jasper were.

I ran straight to Jasper and he picked me up an swung me around, kissing me while Em picked Rosalie up and kissed her all over.

"Come on you four" A man said and we got on a helicopter and we got in Chicago in the matter of 2 hours.

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Thank you every1 for my 3 reviews I hope I get more tomorrow. Sorry for the very short chapter I couldnt come up with anything and the next chapter is extremly short. The LAST Chapter will be up tomorrow. Remember to review! Im serious. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

**Thanks **

**Warriorgirl11 :)  
**

Chapter 35: United, going home!, The Surprise...  
BPOV

It was Wednesday and Carisle decided I could go home today and I was told Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were coming and I was fidgeting.

"Bella, calm down so I can take the IV out"Carisle said and then slide it out and then Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and JAsper came in and Esme screammed and ran up and hugged Rosalie and JAsper and she started crying and Alice ran over to me and started hugging me and Charlie walked in and gave Edward a curious look.

"Bella Are you ok?" Rosalie said finally removing Esme off of her.

"Yes Im ok Im going home today," I said. Charlie had decided for some reason that Edward could some home with us.

"Where are you and Emmet going to go?" I asked and took the oxygen thing off.

"If its ok with Esme and Carisle we would like to go stay with them as for Alice and Jasper" Rosalie said and Emmet gave me a high five.

"Bella Im so glad you are alright it was nothing with out you there!" Alice said.

"Hey guys can yall help me change?" I asked Rosalie and Alice and they helped me get up and to the bathroom.

I got changed into jeans and a blue V shirt and Alice helped me back to my bed while Rosalie went with Carisle to get a wheelchair. I was going to have to wear my cast for the next month and be in a wheel chair for 3 weeks.

Then Emmet helped me into the chair and next thing I knew was Edward was infront of me kneeling.

"Bella I know this is an awkward place to do this but I just cant wait anymore and your dad says ok. But will you marry me?" Edward said and a flash went off.

"Yes of course Edward Ill love you forever!" I yelled and another flash went off as Edward slide the ring onto my finger. I was so happy I get to live the rest of my life with my Edward.

"Esme please stop taking pictures." Edward said and every one looked at Esme who was trying to hid the camera.

"What about my dad?" I asked looking for him and he stood beside Edward.

"You and Edward can either stay in Forks or some where else," my dad said and I hugged him and Esme stepped up.

"Carisle and I have decided we are going to move to Forks to live closer Bella,"

"Yes and since we will be leaving with them we will move to Forks also!,"  
Emmet said and hugged me.

Then Alice and Rosalie poped up and grabbed my finger looking at the ring and they started babbling about the wedding plans.

**REMEMBER to REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Thank you everyone for helping me through this story Its been a pleasure writing it for yall. Im sorry I didnt update yesterday I slept all day because I stayed up till 3 in da morning. This is a short chapter but I will post Kidnapped at the Bank: Aro's Revenge probally July 16th but just check because Im stumped right now and I am on chapter 6. The chapters are longer in Aro's Revenge. Thank you everyone for helping. God Bless yall.**

**Thanks and I dont own Twilight.  
**

Chapter 36: Epilogue/ A happy ending or so you think?  
EPOV

Bella and I got married a year and a half ago on May 30th and we honeymooned on Esme's by the time we got back from out honey moon Esme and and Carisle had moved into a house in , Laurent, and James did excape but we chilled out. Bella and I moved to Forks and Bella got her job back in and Rosalie got married in July and then Jasper and Alice in Algust. Then in January Bella got pregnant and that brought me to the present...My baby was born on September 10th, 3 days before Bella's Birthday.

"Mr Cullen?" A nurse called and I looked up from the floor in the lobby in the hospital.

"Yes?" I said and stood up and stretched.

"You can come in now Mrs Cullen is through" The nurse said and took me to Bella's room.

We walked in and I saw Rosalie scooping Bella's hair out of her face and Alice looking with Bella as Bella held a little Pink blanket.

"Look Edward we got a girl,"Bella said and then Renee, Charlie, Esme, Jasper, Carisle,  
and Emmet walked in.

"Wanna hold her Edward?" Bella asked me tiredly.

"Yes, she has your eyes, Love." I said as I got my baby girl from her "You did a good job.

"She has your hair" Bella said and smiled.

"Yes What should we name her, love?" I said and I looked down at my baby.

"Reneesmee Carlie Cullen" She said and smiled.

"Reneesemee Carlie Cullen" I said and kept repeating it in my head and that WAS HOW MY LIFE STARTED WITH BELLA IT WAS PERFECT FOR EVER.  
OR AT LEAST FOR NOW?

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Cele333 I give you my permisson to translate it now.**

**THANK YALL!  
**


	39. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and every thing. :).I have good news and whatever you want to call it news. **

**Goodnews: Kidnapped at the Bank is being translated into French! Im so happy to have my story transferred into different language. Also _Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge_ will be posted on Friday. Thats the good news.**

**Whatever news: I got a review today and it upset me alot. The person knows who they are. **

_**Dear the person,**_

_** You have hurt me alot and Mad me MAD! This is fanfiction! I can do whatever I want to my story! Excuse ME! That I have grammer mistakes because guess what I am ONLY 12. Who cares Im a 12 year old working herself out. I work very hard on my stories and you have made me mad! I OWN the plot and the story (Kidnapped at the Bank not twilight). Its MINE! I can change it whatever I want. whenever I want. Excuse me for whatever I did that was wrong! SORRY! EXCUSE ME!**_

_**Best Regards! **_

_**Warriorgirl11!**_

**You can see their review that they wrote on the review page at the top of the page.**

**Thank you everyone for being so generous!**

**Remember Friday is the posting of_ Kidnapped at the Bank 2:Aro's Revenge._  
**


	40. Sequel

The sequel is up! 


End file.
